To Right The Wrong
by Midnight Angel414
Summary: Hiding from the past and turning to the Light, Simone has been lost in the world for so long and now finds herself in grave danger because of her past actions. She turns to the only people she knows she can trust and in the process learns what true friendship and family means. Dyson/OC. Slight AU. M for later chapters
1. 000

_NEW STORY! WOO HOO! Okay enough of that. So this is my first Lost Girl fiction and yes it is OC. This is my first idea for this show and I doubt it will be my last but later stories will most likely be between two characters not an OC. So please be kind and yes this is slightly AU, meaning that it will follow the show and some of the episodes but it won't be so much Dyson/Bo as Dyson OC. Yes it is rated M for a reason as well, but you might have a while to wait. _

_Reviews are welcome and please do not be overly mean if you find the fact that I'm using an OC as offensive. This chapter is purely a preface to the story itself. I will get the actual chapter one up either in a couple of days or next week. _

_Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**To Right The Wrong**

**[000]**

In, out. In, out. In, out.

She had to remind herself how to breath as her feet carried her through the dark and damp forest. The trees seemed to whip by as she ran faster than she could remember ever having to run. All her senses were heightened as she raced through the landscape that was so familiar to her yet at that moment it seemed so foreign. She could smell the rain storm that chased behind her. She could hear the sound of paws thundering against the ground, the real things that were chasing her. She felt the dampness of the earth against her already scarred bare feet.

With each passing second the thunder behind her grew louder while her own foot falls slowed. Hunger was beginning to tug at her, not only mentally but physically. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten but she remembered what it was: a ham an turkey sandwich of rye bread with fresh made fries and a cold beer. It felt like years had passed since that last meal in a little pub in the small town she had called home, a place she could now never return to.

The hunger wasn't the only thing beginning to take it's toll. Fatigue was setting in from the lack of sleep. She wasn't much of a sleeper to begin with but if her calculations were correct she hadn't fully slept more than a two hours in nearly four days. While her mind might be used to the strain her body was not and it was beginning to show in her slowed movement as her arms and legs took on that heavy sand-filled feeling that let her know it wouldn't be long before she needed to find a place to curl up and rest.

Yet with each time she slowed the hoard behind her gained on her This is what pushed her to keep going, if she could keep herself running she could attempt to put as much distance between herself and those pursuing her. She found the strength within her to surge forward and continue on for what felt like hours when in reality it was merely minutes.

Before she knew it she felt her foot catch on an exposed root sending her tumbling down the side of a hill until she came to a painful stop against a downed tree. The air rushed out of her as she heard the sickening crunch of one, or more, of her ribs breaking from the impact. For several minutes she barely breathed, trying to forget about the radiating pain in her side as well as fighting the urge to simply close her eyes for a couple of seconds.

The urge, unfortunately, won out against the will of her mind causing her eyelids to drop for merely a second before the sound of twigs breaking under paws alerted her to the fact that she wasn't entirely safe where she was at. She tried to pull herself up but found that her legs wouldn't support her weight. She worried something was injured but realized that it was simple fatigue that kept her from standing. She felt her breathing increase, the pain in her body radiating until she was nearly screaming silently into the darkness with fear.

Not for the first time in her life did wish she were dead rather than alive. However she knew that if she managed to escape this hell she was in she knew that she would be glad to be living and breathing. Just like she had realized years ago that she was thankful to be alive and that was what her older brother would have wanted for her.

A howl broke through her thoughts causing a painful shudder to rock through her body which made a small noise escape alerting the beings chasing her. Before she knew it ten pairs of wolf like eyes were baring down on her front top of the hill, rather cliff as she was beginning to realize.

In under a second, half of those wolves turned into men who slide down the hill side, their hands reaching for her arms and legs pulling her up. She didn't fight the scream that ripped through her throat this time. She struggled against the strong male bodies, kicking with her injured feet and tearing at flesh with her teeth and nails with the strength she hadn't realized she still possessed. The remaining wolves dove into the valley, shifting from beast to man as seamlessly as the first five had. In the space of a couple of seconds she was being kicked, slapped, and punched with such force she thought she was about to meet her end in that very forest so far from home.

She screamed with each blow until she felt her own beast rip through her body with such force it shocked the males surrounding her. From her human body flowed a beautiful brown wolf who, with such fierce movement, knocked half the males to the ground and several of them went stumbling back as she landed on her haunches with a snarl.

While the urge of flight might had been raging through her mind she still felt the urge to fight. She didn't give it much thought in her current form as she launched herself at the weakest of the group. She ripped at the throats of them managing to get her teeth into one before being pulled by the scruff off of him. However since her jaw was clenched tight around the male's throat and she was pulled with such force that his flesh came away in her mouth leaving her victim gasping for air and bleeding to death. She couldn't be sure if he died from quick blood loss or if it was the lack of air to his lungs that killed him.

She dropped the meat and turned on the one holding her nearly a hundred and fifty pound weight. She snarled and snapped, kicking with her clawed back feet. Her human mind was screaming for her run while the wolf in her was yelling to fight until they were all dead, they deserved it anyhow.

Managing to her her back claws against skin she felt them sink into the soft flesh of the male's stomach. He howled in pain as she was dropped to the ground with a yelp and her mind finally kicked it. While she might be strong with an alpha personality that didn't mean she was stupid enough to actually fight the group of eight, since she had disabled two of them. Actually she had killed them but she wasn't about to admit that in her current state.

Fleeing was the best thing she could do. She got her paws underneath her, even in as much pain as she was, she kicked off flinging dirt, twigs, and rocks into the eyes of her attackers. Her claws caught the ground giving her enough traction to take off leaving the males behind her to take care of the damage she had done.

Her adrenaline kept her going until she found herself on the outside of a small town. She raced along the edges of the town until she found what appeared to be an abandoned barn. She slipped under the fence, to weak to jump the five feet over the wire and limped painfully in her wolf form to the barn. Once inside the found that it was free of other animals but still smelled of them. It wasn't as old of a barn as she had thought but it was still old and used to store hay and other equipment.

Shifting in a far stall she curled herself in the hay, naked as the day she was born. At this point she didn't care. She was miles from the spot where she had been attacked, yet again, and as safe as she could be on farm land. A pack of wolves would not breach the fence for fear of actually being noticed. They might send a scout but they wouldn't do anything either so as not to alert humans. If she was found out then in her condition she would be aided.

She yawned as she closed her eyes, slipping into the darkness that she had missed so much. Just as she was on the cusp of sleep she heard the sound of wolves in the distance. They were moving away from where she was, thankfully. So for now she could sleep peacefully. Tomorrow she would worry about getting the help she so desperately needed.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews would be nice. I enjoy feed back!**


	2. 001

_Chapter One! Yay! So like I said before, first Lost Girl fic and it is OC based. Hope you all like this! Feedback is welcome and I usually respond to reviews just so you know. _

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer(I forgot last time): I do not own anything recognizable in this story. I would love to own Dyson but well...yeah only in my dreams. I do own Simone and the parts of the plot that aren't used from episodes. So yeah...I own nothing important._

* * *

**[001]**

Dyson was drained, quite literally, by the time he managed to get himself home. All he wanted was to have a beer and fall face first into his mattress and forget about the whole day, if only for a little while. The day had been long, and entertaining if he let himself think about it, but it had been tiresome. Some of that tiredness was attributed to something he was just now realizing as he made his was down the hallway to his front door. The succubus, Bo, had drained much more energy from him before her trail than he had thought. She was strong and she didn't even realize it yet.

Thinking of the trail made him want to groan. The succubus hadn't even taken a side in the end even after surviving, with the help of a little and somewhat fascinating human. This fact that she was now unaligned might prove problematic in the coming months unless she came to her senses and picked whether she wanted to be Light or Dark Fae. While he hoped that she went for the Light, it was her choice in the end and while he barely knew her he would support her as much as he could even if she chose the Dark.

Approaching his door he nearly gave a sigh of relief with his haven just within reach. All he had to do was unlock the door, throw off his jacket, take off his shoes, grab a beer, and relax. Just a few more steps and he would be inside where nothing could bother him as long as he ignored it. Nothing could go wrong now. That's what he kept telling himself.

As his hand made contact with the handle his nose caught the fresh scent of blood. His cop instincts told him to draw his gun while investigating but his beast told him to do things a different way, a more primal way since his territory had been invaded, or so he assumed. It was a short battle but he managed to push both instincts out of the way, at least for the time being.

He took a minute to poke around the door and its frame, finding some fresh blood smeared against the paint. It wasn't much but it was enough that be was worried just a little. His eyes flashed yellow and he snarled as his hand finally turned the knob finding that it was unlocked. That was not the way he had left it that morning. He took yet another deep breath, leaning slightly into the door to get the scent into his nose to see if maybe he recognized the person who had left it.

It was hard since he had to weave his way through the smell of damp dirt, farm animals, fear, and that overly powerful cooper tinge that blood seemed to spread everywhere. He narrowed the dirt to the woods just outside the city, a place he knew well and the farm animals were indiscriminate from one another. Throwing those two scents out of his mind he sifted through the fear and the cooper smell coming to find the underlying scent of the person who he figured was inside his apartment.

The shock of actually recognizing this face made him tense for a moment before he finally relaxed enough to allow his eyes to shift back to their natural blue. Yet he didn't allow himself to relax completely since there was the fact that he hadn't seen this particular person in quite a long time. This face had him worried as he pushed open the door, careful not to let his guard down too much as he inched his way in. He was on alert as he closed the door with a light click moving deeper into the apartment until he was standing five feet from the bed.

Dyson's jaw went slack at the sight before him. In his bed lay a curved female figure. White skin, covered in dirt, blood, bruises, and scratches and was slightly paler than normal, clashed with the dark brown of his sheets while her knotted auburn hair created a fire of color against the cotton. She was curled tightly in his sheet as if the fabric formed a protective cocoon that would keep her safe from whatever had caused her such harm.

The form of this woman brought a tug to his heart, a tug that caused him to remember how they had left each other so many years ago. They had yelled, screamed, and fought until finally she had left with tears in her eyes and a promise that under no circumstances would she ever go crawling back to him, even if she was in some kind of trouble.

She was obviously in some kind of trouble from the state of her and his floor. There lay a dirty old flannel shirt, most likely stolen from a clothes line outside whatever farm she had managed to hide on, and bloody foot prints dotted the scarred floor. So she was naked under that sheet and probably injured.

This was the main reason Dyson knew he had to wake her up even though he knew that she needed the sleep. From the dark rings under her eyes he knew that sleep had not been high on her list of things that needed to be done at least for the last week. He also wanted some answers, like why after several centuries was she finally turning to him for help? Why and how had she been injured? And finally did she really need some help? He would help her, he knew he would. She had after all been the baby sister of his best friend as well as one of his closest friends.

"Simone," he whispered lightly, hoping that her increased hearing would help to wake her up. When she didn't budge he had a moment of silent mental panic that told him she might not be breathing. He took a step closer, hitting a floor board that made a creak. He held his breath and watched as she took in a deep breath, a signal that she was indeed alive and currently awake.

In under two seconds she was wide awake, her gem bright green eyes blinking in confusion before she let out a low snarl. Apparently she wasn't quite as awake as he had assume because she went into protection mood, or maybe she didn't recognize him the way he did here.

She was unfurled from the blanket in a matter of moments and he realized that she was dressed in one of his older button down shirts and it wasn't buttoned all the way. He got a good glance at her chest, not her full breasts but a good portion of them showing a multitude of colourful bruises and what looked like claw marks. He saw the same marks on the small slice of stomach he could see before the bottom half of her slipped under the sheet.

The auburn haired woman was now growling loudly and her eyes had shifted to deep gold. Her fingers hand turned into claws and her teeth into fangs. She was close to shifting, close to breaking. He had never seen her, in the several decades he had spent with her, turn so feral. Not even in battle had she been this violent.

"Simone," he said, this time his voice louder but his tone just as soft as it had been when he whispered. His voice did nothing to bring her out of the blood haze she seemed to be under. In fact it almost made it worse. Her growling became deeper, that of a scared and crazed animal who had been backed into a corner for far to long. She was about to break from the corner and he feared that he would be in the way unless he could get her to calm down.

Putting both his hands out in a gesture that clearly said he was of no danger to her, he took a tentative step backwards. He watched her shift back, the shirt slipping off her shoulder giving him another good glance of the bruises her body seemed to have endured. "Simone. It's Dyson. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to reason with her human mind. "Come on Simone remember me damn it!"

The curse and tone seemed to snap a little sense into her. Her claws shifted back to hands, her fangs disappeared revealing a row of bright white human teeth but her eyes stayed gold for the time being. Her snarls were lower, quieter, less violent and fearful as before. She was still scared but he was getting through to her. He took a step forward closer into her line of vision.

He didn't say anything else, just allowed her to get her barrings until finally she snapped out of the fearful stupor she had fallen into. She blinked once and the gold turned back to that lovely emerald. "Oh Gods, Dyson what happened?" She whimpered as she grabbed a pillow pulling herself into a ball around it.

Dyson had seen her in various states of wounded but never had he seen her so distraught and confused. "What happened?"

"I don't remember. I don—" with that she fell into sobs, shoving her face and mouth deep into the pillow to avoid them being heard by anyone but herself. She ended up curled in such a tight ball he was worried about if she could even breathe with how hard she was pressed into the fabric of the pillow.

In the midst of all this he found himself stuck to the floor, unable to move and unsure of what to do. He could go to her, comfort her, and try to get her to explain whatever had happened that lead to her being so wounded and tucked in his apartment. He could also stay where he was, rooted in his spot watching her break down until she managed to pull herself together. In the past he would have done that, just waited and watched because she hadn't been the type of person to like being comforted. But now, after so long, he couldn't be sure if she would want to be touched or not.

However it was his instinct to comfort the woman he had once known so well. With a sense of purpose he walked to the bed and sat gently beside her. She didn't move at the sudden weight on the bed and taking that as a good sign he carefully put his arm around her shaking shoulders hoping she didn't recoil.

At first, Dyson felt Simone stiffen under her touch, a slight flinch of her muscles was what gave her away. He didn't know if the flinch was from the fact that she was hurt and even the littlest touch affected her or if it was the fact that she didn't want to be comforted and touched.

Just as he was about to move his arm off of her she relaxed against him until she was fully tucked underneath his arm. He stroked her arm as gently as he could even making light sounds of comfort to get her to calm down. He could feel the scraps and scratches on her arm under his fingertips.

Thankfully it did calm her down after several minutes. She pulled her head out of the pillow, her dirty cheeks streaked with wet trails from her tears. She shuddered a couple of times closing her eyes as she took two deep breaths before opening her eyes to face Dyson once again. Those eyes of hers were a little less fearful but she still looked scared out of her mind. Time, he hoped, would heal that.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as she began to shift away from him, still curled in a ball around his pillow. He caught flashes of her marred skin and felt the anger swell up inside of him at the thought of someone, or something, putting those marks on her. The last time he had seen her in such a state he had slaughtered those who had dared do such a thing. Of course Simone had been right by his side doing just as much damage as he had but the fact still stood that he didn't like her being harmed.

Simone gave weak nod. "Yeah, sort of," he smiled at her slight accent, the flare of Ireland that still existed in her speech. "I don't know honestly. All I know is that I'm in so much pain right now I just want to lay in a ditch and die." She groaned and tried to roll her neck finding that it was stiff and just as ripped up as the rest of her was. "Damn it," she snarled reaching back to feel the scabs that moved and cracked under her touch. "I'm all scabbed and scarred." It was like she gave a puff of air as if she was resigned to the fact she looked and felt like a punching bag.

"What happened?" He asked again as he moved aside her long hair to get a better look at what she was talking about. On the back of her neck there were scratches, those belonging to a wolf or a cat or something with claws.

"I was being chased and attacked. I don't—it's been a haze for the last five days and I don't—don't want to remember." She stammered out her eyes squinting as she tried to remember everything that happened. "I don't want to explain Dyson, I really don't. I want a bath."

He wanted to push, he needed to push, but he didn't. Instead he just gave her a slight smile. "I can help with that bath. Come on," he hopped off the bed and held out his hand for her to take.

It took her a moment of thought but with a smile she took his outstretched hand uncurling herself from the pillow and slipped out from under the sheet which had, up until this point, covered her bottom half. To his surprise she was actually wearing what looked to be a pair of rather loose fitting shorts. Also to his surprise, and dismay, as soon as her feet hit the floor she slammed to her knees howling in pain.

"What?" He dropped to his own knees in front of her wondering what was wrong.

She just whimpered as she pointed down at her feet. He saw, for the first time, that her right ankle was so purple it was nearing on black and her feet were so cut up he was surprised she could even put any weight on them to begin with. He didn't speak as he slipped an arm under her knees using his other arm as a brace against her back. She wrapped her own arms around him instinctively and he scooped her up off the floor. He would never say anything to her but she felt a hell of a lot heavier than she had been in the past and was heavier than she looked.

"Sorry for being heavy, I've put on a little weight since the last time we saw one another." She whispered as if she had read his mind. Simon laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't blame her, for trying to get comfortable when her whole body must have been throbbing.

He chuckled as he passed through the door into the bathroom. He set on her the wooden backed chair that happened to be used as a towel and dirty clothes rack most days. Today it happened to be cleared off, which was rare. He heard her hiss as she settled herself and kneeled in front of her. "You aren't that heavy, trust me Simone."

Her grin might have been weak but it was still teasing as she shoved at him. She had little strength and her touch was like that of a butterfly landing on his finger. "Thanks for the compliment you oaf." She finished with a slight laugh.

He let out a whoop of laughter, glad to see that the past wasn't affecting her personality and that she was nearly exactly as she was all that time ago. "Haven't changed much have you Moe?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p' with a giggle that ended in a cough which had her doubling over and wrapping her arms around her mid-section. "Gods," she cried out before biting down on her lip to prevent the wail that wanted to erupt.

Seeing nothing else to do but run her a warm bath, he stood up and went to the tub. It took a total of ten minutes of silence for the water to get to a level that would completely cover Simone's body. He turned back to find her sitting straight up once more, her eyes sparkling with such pain it nearly hurt him. He couldn't heal her, that was for her body to do and he knew it would be rather fast, a couple of weeks at the most. He did, however, know someone who might be able to help a little bit. "Do you need help?" He pointed to the tub while he asked.

"Get me to the edge where I have something to grab onto and I'm pretty sure I can do it myself." She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

He nodded, helped her to her feet causing her to hiss with each step as he walked her to the edge of the tub. At least she was able to walk mostly on her own. She stood by the edge and looked at him. "Towels?" He grabbed a large, clean black towel from under his sink and laid it on the chair she had once been sitting in. He then moved the chair to beside the tub. "Thanks," she said softly and shifted from one foot to the other. He watched her stiffen at the weight distribution but she didn't make any other noise as he stood there.

She turned around and slipped off the shirt, well aware that he was still in the bathroom. She heard his intake of breath as the sight of her wounds and the colourful bruises that dotted, more like splattered, her back. She knew what it must look like and what he might have been thinking. She had been through the ringer and she wasn't telling him why. She knew it was annoying him, Dyson never did well with having secrets kept from him.

"You don't need to stay," even to herself her voice sounded as if it were breaking, like she was going to cry again. She actually knew she would, as soon as he was gone and she was alone in the soothing water. She also had a feeling he would call one of the Fae doctors to come take a look at her. "Go Dyson," she gave the order in such a manner that she clenched her jaw waiting for him to remind her that he had always been above her in the hierarchy.

She didn't hear a response, just heard his retreating foot steps and the creaking of the door being slightly shut behind him. Giving a sigh of relief she allowed a single tear to slip down her cheek as she slowly pushed off the stolen shorts and attempted to step into the water. Her right ankle almost gave out underneath her and she would have fallen if it weren't for the fact that she had known it was going to happen. She managed to catch herself and sit on the edge of the tub, pulling her legs carefully over the edge so that instead of her feet being on the tile flooring they were in the tub of water. Once she got that done she simply slipped down into the warm water and sighed with blessed relief.

Simone ducked under the water, holding her breath for several seconds before popping herself back up and pushing her hair back. It felt good to get the dirt and blood and grime off. Of course her stomach chose that moment to announce that it too wanted to be sated as well. "I know," she murmured to her belly trying to quell the pain of hunger as it competed to push out the other pain she was feeling.

Trying to just relax, she tilted her head back and closed her tired eyes. The two hours or so of sleep she had gotten in Dyson's bed hadn't been nearly enough time for her body to feel as energized and rested as it should have. She knew it would take several days of long hours of rest until she was finally back in her fighting form.

She didn't want to impose on Dyson anymore than she had to however. Though this meeting had been rather nice and civil she knew that the past would eventually rear its ugly head, it always did. She hoped that maybe for whatever little time she was in his home they could remain kind to one another and never bring up the one thing that had separated them so long ago. She just wanted to spend the time with him though she knew it would never make up for the time they had spent apart. But their friendship had been strong before and nothing could break that bond, at least she hoped so.

She wasn't even sure if he wanted her here. He was helpful, yes, but that didn't mean he wanted to keep her as a guest until she was finally back to normal. He was his own person, had his own life and career and most likely a mate by this point or at least a girlfriend of sorts. He had always been kind to her yet she knew time could change feelings like that. While the bond of friendship might still be there that didn't mean he cared for her the same way he had when they were younger.

As her mind raced with all the thoughts she felt herself begin to cry. Her life was so screwed up. She thought she had escaped that past. She had felt for nearly four decades that her life was finally becoming normal, that she didn't have to run and hide anymore. Yet here she was being pursued once more, pursued for the crimes she had committed even if those crimes were justified. She knew that they wouldn't stop until she was dead at their hands or executed by one of the side's hands following a trial. She just wanted to be normal with a life that wasn't so messed up. She just wanted peace and at this point death was looking to be the only answer.

_NO! _Her mind screeched quite loudly, shocking her. She would not die, death was never the answer. Death was not something she wanted to go through having been the one to inflict it as well as someone who had seen far to many deaths over her lifetime. She would not bow under, she would not give up. She had to keep fighting. This was why she was here instead of running again. She was going to stand her ground and face her past. It seemed to be the only way for her to survive.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please Review!**

_A/N: I forgot to mention that if you want to know what Simone looks like you can either Google Holland Roden or look at my profile, there is a link to what she looks like as well as her wolf...yes I know so uncreative of me to have Simone the same Fae race as Dyson but you'll probably understand after this and the next chapter, well partially understand. It plays a vital role for my plot that they be the same race and know one another...yeah...so don't call me uncreative please!_**  
**

_Oh and to clarify encase anyone was wondering I am well aware that Bo's test ended in the middle of the day. This is set later in the evening, well really late that evening anyways. So yeah...just thought I'd clear that up encase anyone was wondering. _


	3. 002

_Here is chapter two, hope you enjoy it and that no one is OOC. I've changed, only slightly, of what Simone looks like. You can find a link on my profile. _**  
**

_**Sarah(guest): **I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoy this if you happen to read it.  
_

_**Spark She-Demon: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it as well and aren't offended by Simone being and OC and a wolf-shifter. Looking forward to your story!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Simone and the general plotline I will be using. _

* * *

**[002]**

While Simone was in the bath washing off the dirt and grime of the last week spent on the run, Dyson was walking around his apartment trying to make sense of everything that had happened the last half an hour since his arrival home. He just didn't understand what was going on. He hadn't seen Simone since the night they fought and he couldn't fathom a large enough reason for her to come to him now. She had after all made it quite known that she wanted nothing more to do with him. He wanted to ask that question but knew that it wasn't a wise choice on his part. She was an emotional wreak and would most likely turn on him if pushed to far.

Instead of wallowing in the past, wondering about the present, and worrying about the future, Dyson decided that it was a better use of his time to be constructive. He palmed his phone for a second contemplating calling Lauren, the human doctor that The Ash owned, to come by to see to Simone's wounds. It was two, nearing three, in the morning. He knew that the woman would not be happy to be woken up and dragged across the city to see to an unidentified Fae in need of help. Then again the fact that Simone was an unknown might just peak her interest enough to roll out of bed and make the trek even at such an hour.

He passed his phone back and forth between his hands as he thoroughly thought about calling the good doctor. He knew that Simone did need some help, not only his own, but some medical care as well. She had to have a couple of bruised, if not broken, bones in her body and some of her scratches looked as if they could do with a couple of stitches. He felt so indecisive, like he was a teenager again wondering if sneaking out into the woods for a run was the right or wrong thing to do.

The slosh of water and the sharp squeak of pain from the bathroom pushed his decision to call Lauren. He had been halfway to that point to begin with but hearing the sound from Simone was the tipping point. He dialed the number from memory, having had to use it several times since coming to the city, not only for himself but for others.

He waited as the phone rang, still pacing around his apartment. From the bed to the couch to the punching bag and into the kitchen, then back to the bed. He repeated this circuit until finally the phone was answered as he was standing near the punching bag.

"Hello," a sleepy female voice answered.

"It's Dyson." He stated simply and waited for a reply.

It came several seconds later with a tone that read surprise and possibly a bit of annoyance. "What do I owe the pleasure at," she stopped to look at the clock no doubt. "two forty five in the morning?"

He gave a sigh with a little bit of annoyance too. The two of them didn't have what people would call a overly friendly relationship, if fact they had a strained relationship. "I need your help."

"Are you hurt?" No annoyance this time just a large amount of surprise and worry now.

"No but a friend of mine is. I need you to come to my place." He explained simply not sure if the call was being monitored or something like that.

There was a shuffle on Lauren's end of the phone as if she were moving to sit up in her bed. He heard the click of a light being turned on. "How injured are we talking Dyson?"

"A couple of possibly broken ribs, a sprained or broken right ankle, and several scratches that might need to be stitched." He couldn't think of anything else that might be wrong except maybe a concussion but as a shifter that would heal the fastest.

"What kind is she?" He heard the shuffle of feet, heard the sound of a door. She must have been getting dressed or going to the bathroom, he wasn't sure.

Dyson spared a glance towards the bathroom door. He knew Simone wouldn't like him talking to a human about her but it was for her own good. "Shifter, like me."

The sound of a door being opened greeted him once more. "Wolf?" It was a question not a statement.

He nodded before realizing that she couldn't see him through the phone. "Yes."

There was a soft sigh. "Light or Dark?" He said nothing. "Dyson if she's dark I can't help you and frankly you shouldn't be helping her either. You could get in a lot of trouble with The Ash and the elders."

He sighed once again, this time rubbing the bridge of his nose. What could he say? He didn't actually know what side Simone had chosen, if she had even picked at all. Last time he had seen her she had refused to pick a side and was under the radar so to speak. It wasn't like he was going to walk into the bathroom and ask her what side she was aligned with, if any. He didn't think she would answer him with anything other than a shout or a growl and an obscene hand gesture. He took a shot in the dark. "Light, but could you not tell The Ash? She's in some kind of trouble and I want her to go to him on her own, not because we forced her hand."

"It's late, I don't think The Ash is around."

"Good. How long do you think it will take for you to get here?"

"About an hour, maybe more or less. I have to sneak into the lab to get some things so it depends on that." She explained lightly and he once again heard a door close, or maybe it was opened. "Is there a rush?"

He shot a look at the bathroom again. "No, she isn't in any kind of medical danger that I know of."

Something slammed in the background on his end. He whipped around just as he heard Lauren tell him she'd be there as fast as she could. He barely registered saying goodbye as he fought the urge to see what had happened in the bathroom.

His hand was on the door handle just as Simone shouted out, "Sorry I slammed my hand into the side of the tub."

"How did you do that?" He asked with a light chuckle. A good warrior she might have been in the past but that didn't mean she wasn't uncoordinated under normal circumstances. She was graceful, just not all the time which made her unique and fun.

"I was trying to flip over," she said with a embarrassed chuckle.

"Yell if you need me," Dyson added hearing her grunt in response. He shook his head and moved away from the door. He looked at his apartment and wondered what he should do now that he was waiting for Lauren to arrive and Simone to finish in the bathroom.

He realized that Simone would need something to wear. She wasn't one for walking around naked if she didn't have to, that he remembered since she had always been grabbing his shirts in the past while most everyone else was either naked or half dressed. She wasn't shamed of her form, far from it, a fact she had beat into all of them. She was just slightly modest. Females, he would never understand them.

Rummaging through his clothing he came up with an older pair of sweats that would probably be bigger than she was but she could use the drawstring to tie them tighter. Next he found a tee shirt that wouldn't be too baggy on her but wouldn't be too tight. He was slim to begin with so that wasn't much of a stretch. He didn't have any underwear that would fit her properly but figured that at this point she didn't much care as long as she was covered.

He set the small pile on the bed and looked at the sheets. Looking at them made him realize that they were dirty, from her blood and the dirt she had tracked in from the woods and the city. He moved the pile of clothing and striped the bed, stuffing the bedding into a bag to be washed later. He found clean sheets, shook them out, and remade the bed.

Just as Dyson was putting the clothing he had gathered for her back on top of the bed, he caught sight of Simone walking out of the bathroom wrapped in the small white towel he had laid out for her. Her hair was soaking wet and twirled in a twist over her shoulder. Her hair was long now, no longer short and choppy around her face as she had always worn it. The length suited her just as the short hair had.

For a second he was sucked into the past, to the first moment he had laid eyes on the female wolf-shifter. She had made an impression that was for sure.

_Midsummer sun beamed down on the small clearing his pack had made their temporary home. They had been taking a break from their work for their king, a break they so desperately needed and deserved. _

_Dyson looked around the clearing seeing his pack mates spread out in various states of rest and relaxation. He himself sat against a tree taking in the summer sun and enjoying the downtime he had. A pack member, Stefan, was away visiting family who happened to be living close to the woods in which they were in. Dyson had a strong suspension that this was the reason they had the resting time. _

_It was late afternoon when the pack heard the sound of thundering hooves. Everyone jumped to attention knowing who happened to be approaching them. Dyson pushed his way to the front of the group taking the spot beside Ciara, Stefan's mate. She gave him a friendly smile as they all waited. _

_After a half a minute Dyson scented the air. Someone else was with Stefan. That someone was female and he wasn't the only one to notice it. The only one who was oblivious to what was going on in their silent stares of confusion and concern was Ciara, she was after all a simply Faerie warrior. _

_Another minute passed before two horses, not one, came into view moving at a full gallop across the unstable ground of the woods. On the back of one they saw Stefan and on the second one sat a female who looked as bored as if she were taking a walk through a village center. _

_The duo finally came to a stop a couple of yards from the pack. Stefan dismounted and went to help the female down. She swatted at his hand which earned chuckles and snorts from the pack and a throaty laugh from Ciara. The female flatted out the skirt of her dress and ran her fingers through her long hair. _

_All of the males were staring at her as if she were a novelty, something they didn't see to often. Dyson was among them. She was a pretty thing, not the least bit short, standing at maybe five foot eleven and she wasn't stick thin. That wasn't saying she was large either, just that she had hips. Her eyes, he noticed as she approached with Stefan, were a bright green like emeralds and her hair a flame of endless auburn, bright as fire in the midday sun. Her skin was pale, as if she had spent her days inside father than running outside. Her face was rounded, her cheek bones were high, her lips full, and her nose was like a button. _

_She had a similar look to Stefan leading Dyson to believe they were somehow related. She smelled of wolf as well, a shifter like himself and Stefan and almost everyone in the pack. She looked coolly on the pack as she approached. He didn't know whether or not she was scared or just bored. He wanted to know why she was there. He believed everyone wanted the answer to that question. _

"_This is Simone, my sister." Stefan said simply. "She'll be joining our pack for a while." _

_The pack broke out into an uproar. Voices clamored on about how females, shifters or any other kind of Fae, shouldn't be in battle. Their place was in the home. Dyson wasn't disagreeing with that but he wouldn't wholeheartedly agreeing either. If the female could fight and hold her own in battle than she was welcome to fight along side him. Ciara knew how to fight after all. Why was she the exception? _

_As if on cue a jeweled dagger slammed into the tree beside Dyson's head giving him a shock. He didn't shift weight on his feet, didn't even let his shock show on his face. He did however mentally take a deep breath before turning around to grab the dagger by the hilt and pull it from the tree. It took a little bit of force seeing as the blade had imbedded itself deeply into the truck. Once it was free he flipped it into his hand so that he could had the dagger back hilt first. _

"_Thank you," she gave him a genuine smile as she tucked the weapon back into the sheath on her waist which had been hidden by a fold of her dress. He stepped back with a nod and smile. "As you can see this is not a joke and I do not take kindly to be talked about as if I am a human female. I have been in several battles in my life and I know how to fight, tooth and claw, and as I demonstrated I can use weapons. Speaking of which," she said as she pulled her long hair into her hands twisting it until its vibrant length was a long whip. "Does anyone happen to have a short sword?" _

_Everyone was still as she looked at each of them, her expression no longer bored but curious and slightly annoyed as the seconds ticked on. It was Dyson who finally stepped forward handing her the blade from the sheath on his back. _

_He earned a smile from her once again as she grabbed the blade. She took the blade carefully in one had and tilted forward to give herself more room as she put it against her gathered hair. She used a fast and quick motion to slice through her hair. The sound it made was similar to ripping dried silk. Within seconds her bright locks were curled on the ground leaving a mop of choppily cut hair on her head. She looked just as stunning with short hair as she did with long. _

"_So much better. Fighting with long hair is tough. So thank you—" she stopped short as she handed him the blade back hilt first as he had done with her dagger minutes ago. _

"_Dyson. My name is Dyson." _

"_It is a pleasure." She relinquished the blade and stepped back. _

"Dyson?" She was standing in front of him again, but this time it wasn't a memory, it was the present and it was reality. He took a moment to look at her. Same long hair, same green eyes, same pale skin, and same figure. She looked the same as she had all that time ago with a little bit of strain in her face and a little more age in her eyes. Time was hell on anyone, especially long living Fae.

She tilted her head at him when he didn't respond. "Are you alright? You've seemed to check out for a moment."

He smiled. "Just remembering. You've let your hair grow out," he noted taking a shorter lock from around her face and tugged it lightly. "Looks nice."

She grinned brightly, a first in a long while. "Thanks," she said tugging her hair back. "I was tired of keeping it short. I'm not fighting any longer so I don't need to keep it short." She limped her way away from him and towards the bed. "Are these clothes for me?" She questioned holding them up.

"I thought you would like to actually wear something a little more than a shirt." He didn't know why but it felt like he had just stepped back into the past. Like the years hadn't passed between them. Yet at the same time he knew that the time had gone, that there were unspoken issues they hadn't worked out. How long would this peace last?

She gave a curt nod. "Thanks." She didn't ask him to turn around but instead turned herself around. She grabbed the pants and slipped them on under the towel with the skill of a woman who had become used to dressing in front of others. He was sure she was going to ask him to turn around when she changed into her shirt but no, she just pulled it over her head and when the fabric hit just below breast level she dropped the towel.

In the short second it took for her to drop the shirt down he spotted the tattoo on her hip. It mirrored his on his back. A list of the battles she had fought, written in Lycanthrope, and referenced the only king she had ever served. He wasn't sure why but the fact that she had been a warrior filled him with pride.

"You're staring again." She pointed out as she climbed into the bed. She looked at the sheets for a second. "You've changed the sheets."

"The other ones were dirty."

Simone grimaced, not in pain but something more akin to shame. "I feel really bad about that. I got here and when I saw the bed all I could do was think of sleep. I wanted to take a shower but I just couldn't summon the energy."

"Don't worry," he said taking a seat on the bed as she curled herself into the clean sheets. "I know I asked before but what exactly happened Simone. I know you didn't forget."

Just like that she closed down, her smile disappearing and her eyes losing that glitter of interest and excitement. "I don't want to talk about it Dyson. I just don't, not yet, not ever if I can avoid it." She curled into the blanket tightly. "Who were you on the phone with when I was in the bath?"

It was a change in conversation that he played along with. He wasn't sure how she would react but he was going to be honest, even if she wasn't. "I was on the phone with a doctor. She's on the way over here to check out your wounds."

If he thought she had closed down before he had been wrong. At this she said nothing, just turned so that her back was facing him. "I don't need a doctor," she all but snarled into the pillow. He wasn't sure if her snarl was out of anger or if it was hiding tears. He didn't make a move to find out like he wanted to.

"I don't care what you think—"

She flipped over violently, pain and shock written all over her face. He could tell she was feeling better but his words must have hurt her in some way. "You never have!" She wailed and flung herself out of the bed.

She was hurt, not just physically but emotionally, by what he had said. Sure she wasn't about to air their past right then and there but she wasn't about to put up with his bullshit any longer. She whipped around to face him. "I don't need a doctor and I don't need to be babied."

"I never said that I didn't care Simone, I said that I didn't care what you thought about you NOT needing a doctor!" He shouted at her though he hadn't intended to do so. She always had brought out the violent side of him. She just looked at him with surprise.

She gaped like a fish for a second before glaring at him. "I DO NOT NEED A BLOODY DOCTOR!" She screamed until she was hoarse. She heaved a breath and just stared at him, taking him in like had taken her in. His hair was short, still blond and curly. She wanted to know if it was still soft to the touch, if his scruffy beard would annoy her if they kissed like it used to in the past. His eyes were blue, even being across the room she still knew their colour and knew he was watching her. He was just as lean and lithe as he had been in the past and she knew he was strong still.

"Yes you do! You've got broken bones, wounds that need to be stitched, and an ankle that shouldn't look like it's been run over by a truck!" He shouted back at her, this time shooting off the bed to grab at her shoulders to give her a slight shake, as if that might put some sense into her head.

She gasped as his strong hands gripped her shoulders, pain radiated from the bruises he pressed on but she didn't express that pain. Instead she just looked at him, so close and so familiar to her. Her mind flashed to the past and before she could think she latched herself onto his lips, a frenzied kiss that mixed passion with anger.

At first he stood there with eyes wide and full of surprise but it only took a split second for his mind to kick into gear and kiss her right back with just the same amount of passion and anger. It was a heady mix that had him throwing all reason out the window as her hands snaked into his hair pulling slightly while his arms wrapped around her waist jerking her forcefully into him until her body was flush with his. She tasted of her own blood, the blood of whatever she had hunted in the woods the day before, and whatever soap she had dunked herself in while in the bath.

It was with blind passion, they both knew that. The anger from their past, the passion, and the worry from years of being apart combining until they exploded like a wild fire in the rain deprived forest. Yet when she began to pull and tug at his clothing he was brought back to the here and now. He gripped her hips and gently pushed her back away from him. He was more than aroused, more than turned on, he was damn near violent in his need to have her but he knew that this wasn't the time, nor the place. She wasn't in her proper mind, wasn't even in the proper state to engage in the action he played in his mind. That didn't mean he didn't want it. He had to control himself.

Simone whined like a wounded puppy when her lips disconnected from his. She tried to grab for him again only to have his fingers tighten on her hips sending a wave of pain through her body. That pain brought her back to reality, like a hot air balloon having been shot from the sky, now falling hopelessly to the ground below. Crashed and burned, as she always had been with him.

"I'm so sorry," she flushed, embarrassed more for the feelings in her body rather than her actions.

He shook his head. "Not your fault."

"Yes it is. I kissed you."

"I kissed you back." There was an edge in his voice that had her belly quaking. It was a tone that let her know he was just as affected as she was by what had just passed between them.

They stood there, awkward and uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot while she stayed still, her eyes staring somewhere over his shoulder at the wall behind him. It took a few moments but she blinked several times before finally speaking, her voice as soft as a whisper, here eyes still wandering and not looking at him. "I missed you."

He smiled before pulling her into a hug. There was no kiss, no frenzied grasping at bodies or hair. There was only comfort as she latched onto him once again, pressed into his chest, her nose taking in the scent of his wolf, the city, and the woods. He smelled of home, a place she had been missing for years. Moving and running, that was all she had known since she had abandoned him so long ago. She felt the tears spill and soak into his shirt as she felt him kiss the top of her head lightly. "I'm missed you too."

They stood that way for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being held without the need for more physical contact. The moment was ruined by the sound of knocking on the front door. They barely broke apart, their eyes coming to land of the door. Dyson knew who was behind it and he didn't doubt Simone did too.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please Review.**

**Also please remember that Simone's looks have slightly change as has the model. Google Karen Gillan, she fits what Simone looks like in my mind better than the other girl did. You can also fine a link on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Important Note from Author!

Hello there my lovely readers!

I wanted to let you know a couple of things, nothing major just a bit of a heads up on somethings concerning my stories. First off I wanted to let you all know that I will be on vacation for the next two weeks, well a little less than two weeks. I am leaving early to get a head start on my spring break. I will be out of the country and am not taking my laptop because frankly it is far to heavy to take with me. I do have my tablet but sadly writing on that is a pain in the neck and I'd rather not attempt to write on it (again).

**Concerning my Sherlock story:** The next chapter is in the works. I have been having issues on how to write the chapter without it being overly dramatic or cheesy and awkward. I'm finding that balance but it is taking forever. I can promise that it will be out shortly after I arrive home from vacation. So please hold in there and don't give up on the story. I know it is taking a long time and it has been a while since I updated. I just want everything to be written right. I know you all understand! ALSO, there is another poll on my page. Please take the time to read it and vote. It would be much appreciated.

**Concerning my Doctor Who Story: **I am working on the next chapter. Like with my Sherlock one I am having an issue with how to write the chapter. Sadly it's taking a very long time to find the proper way to write the chapter. I will get through this bout of 'writer's block' but I cannot give a solid time frame of when I will have the chapter up. Just hang in there with me and I swear to you I will get the story back on track! On the plus side the next part of Series 7 starts on March 30th. Who else is excited?! I know I am!

**Concerning my Lost Girl Story: **This story is currently on haitus as I try to work around the actual plot of the show to make my OC work right in the story. I am working on it currently. It should be by the end of the month that I will be able to get a chapter posted and get onto a regular updating schedule. With school it makes things harder. So please don't hate me.

On another and final note, I am having a slight issue with my document manager/editor, so please if something appears as if it is wrong with this note it is not an error on my part (though it is possible that it is).

Thank you all for hanging in there with me and please don't hate me for putting up this author's note. I know I'm not to fond of people putting up notes like this but I felt that this was important. When each story gets updated I will take each of these notes down in each story and repost the new chapter so that you will get an email update that the story has been updated.

Once more thank you all for understanding.

-Midnight Angel414

Oh and for those of you wondering, I'm headed to London. Any ideas of where I should go?


	5. 003

_Hello my lovelies. This chapter is a long time coming for some and for any new readers you haven't had to wait long. I apologize for the lack of updating on this story but between school, my first international vacation, and trying to find proper transcripts for this show as well as working around an existing plot, I have just been swamped. I did not give up and I shall never give up on this story. I'm slightly attached lol. Anyways thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and occasional PM. You guys are amazing and are the reason I keep writing! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl...or anything you recognize. I own Simone, and all her problems. That is all_

* * *

**[003]**

Simone was anything but happy as she sat on the hospital bed in the medical wing of The Ash's compound. She had been forcefully 'collected' from Dyson's apartment, blind folded, and then driven to the compound. She hadn't the heart to tell them she knew where the place was and that if she wanted she could shred the blindfold in under two seconds while ripping their throats out simultaneously. She figured that the last bit wouldn't have made her any friends, not that her constant swearing helped her in that department. She didn't care either way. They were not people she cared to be friends with.

Once at the compound she had been walked, a little too roughly, to the medical wing where a man dressed in scrubs had tossed a gown at her before ordering her to strip. She had growled and grumbled and swore until the man left in a huff of fear and annoyance. She would admit now that she had gone a bit wolf on the man but she would never admit to guilt. She then promptly stalked to one of the beds the best she could on an injured leg and sat herself down to wait.

That was how Lauren found her upon entering into the room. She was a mess of flame bright hair, angry eyes, and visible wounds sitting on the bed. Her legs swung from side to side, her arms were crossed over her chest, and her pale skin was flush with red. That part was either due to pain or anger, it could have actually been a mix of both and Lauren was pretty sure that was right.

"What?" Simone asked as she was being observed. She knew this was the doctor, could tell just by how she carried herself. The white coat gave it away as much as the way she held herself. She was naturally blond, shorter than Simone herself, and tanner in skin color. She was slim and the way she held herself, while it projected an air of power, was still hesitant. It was this hesitance that made the Fae realize that the doctor was human. A Fae would have carried herself with complete power, as if she ruled the room she walked into, as if the world bowed at her feet. Most Fae had a sense of self importance, even if they were nothing.

"Would you like to change into the gown? It'll make this a little easier on both of us." The hesitance was in her voice as well, a slight trace that was hardly noticeable except for a woman who had to notice everything around her in order to stay alive.

Cocking her head to the left, Simone noticed that the doctor wasn't ordering her to do anything, In fact she was simply asking if she wanted to change into a gown. Maybe it was the fact that the doctor was human or maybe Simone's face read something that she couldn't see and the doctor could. But whatever it was it didn't matter. She complied with the doctor's wishes and slowly climbed off the bed.

Twirling her pointer finger in the air to signal the woman to turn around while she stripped, Simone carefully pulled the shirt over her head, hissing as the soft cotton rubbed against still raw and open wounds. She inhaled the scent of Dyson on the fabric before laying it aside and slipping on the gown, tying it behind her back before shimming off her pants. She knew that it would only take one look at her bruises and wounds before the doctor was asking her to strip fully. There were injuries the gown hid, and quite well at that.

"You can turn now Doctor," Simone said as she was hopping back onto the bed gingerly. "I don't know that the gown will ultimately matter. There are worse wounds beneath the fabric." She gave a shrug of her slender shoulder.

"For now we'll just work with this. No need to make you any more uncomfortable than you already are. I'm Lauren." She held out her hand as she spoke.

Simone was hesitant to take the pro-offered hand but after a split second thought she shook it lightly as she remembered human customs. "Simone."

"I know, Dyson told me," she said as she looked around for a chart. She found the one she was looking for and came right back to stand beside the be Simone was sitting on.

"What else did he say?" The redhead once again cocked her head to the side but this time it was out of curiosity.

The doctor smiled and left the side of the bed once more. "Just that you were a close friend, a wolf-shifter like himself, and aligned with the Light." Lauren pulled some objects from various drawers along the wall.

Simone snorted at the last statement. "I'm sure he said I was Light. He needed you to help me after all."

Lauren whipped around to stare are her. "Are you Dark?"

"Gods no! I'm neither, well I was neither. I suppose after tonight I will be Light. Never did favor the Dark." She said offhandedly as if this was the most common thing to talk about in the world. They both knew different however.

"So Bo isn't the first Fae to chose neither side?"

"Bo? What's a Bo?"

"Bo, she's a succubus who was recently found in the city. She was put through a trail, or test rather, that would allow her to pick a side. She decided to pick neither and walk the line between the sides. I didn't know that this had happened before." The blond didn't even try to hide the surprise in her voice as she continued to gather the few items she needed to work on Simone's wounds. "Were you put through the test as well?"

Simone shifted and winced as an already sore muscle was pulled. "No, actually I wasn't. I was born a little more than a hundred years after the war ended. I was given the choice at sixteen and despite my parent's alignment with the Light, I decided to take neither side. They accepted my choice but kept me a little distant from everything else because of it." She thought for a moment. "Why am I telling you this?" She wondered more to herself than to the doctor.

"Dyson said you've had a hard time. Maybe you just need someone outside your circle to talk to, someone who won't judge and will listen." Lauren motioned for Simone to turn herself so she was laying down. She did as was requested and watched the doctor lift her injured ankle off the bed giving it a little twist and push to see just how injured it was. By the sound she made as the pain shot through her leg she figured it was hurt pretty badly, enough to warrant a x-ray at least.

Simone sighed and just tried to ride out the pain. "You work for the Fae, you consider yourself to be Light while I am neither. Of course you judge just like everyone else. You just have the tact not to mention it or point anything out. I thank you from that."

"I have nothing to judge you by Simone, there is only this meeting and any in the future." It was said truthfully and Simone warmed a little to the woman trying only to help her.

The redhead gave this time to sink in as the doctor moved from her ankle, leaving it be in order to examine several of the deeper, already scab covered gashes that adorned a usually graceful pair of legs. "I don't know what to say to that. I haven't met a human, or Fae for that matter, who didn't judge first and learn later." She shifted uncomfortably as the conversation turned a little more personal than she would have preferred.

Lauren gave a light smile. "We're a rare and dieing breed but we do exist." There was silence for several seconds. "So you're English?"

"Celtic if you want to get technical. I'm from Northern Ireland, before it was Northern Ireland. I'm old I know." Simone gave a light chuckle, feeling a little more at ease now that the topic had changed to something a little less touchy. She loved her heritage, sometimes that was.

The blond got off her chair heading for a row of cabinets where she grabbed gaze and a small plastic tub. "You don't look nearly as old as you claim to be."

"It's in my genes I suppose. My mother and father are rather old as well. Father fought in the war when he was young and mother, well, she was a healer and there you have it."

"Any siblings?" It turned out that the plastic tub held a sterilized needle, string to stitch up several of the gashes, and a solution that was no doubt iodine.

Simone nodded sadly as she remembered her family from the days when it was whole. "I had an older brother. He—he passed quite a while ago."

"Still feels like yesterday huh?" Lauren said as she set about taking care of the deep wounds.

"Yeah, feels like yesterday." Her voice was a little whisper in the silent room.

The silence consumed the room at that point leaving both the Fae and the human a little more than uncomfortable. Yet despite this neither of them spoke another word as the doctor set about cleaning and stitching the wounds that needed to be stitched. Even the x-ray of Simone's ankle was done silently, except for a few hisses and growled on the Fae's part.

The whole ordeal was over in less than two hours and Simone was starting to feel the dregs of sleep pulling at her. She fought to keep her eyes opened as she struggled back into Dyson's borrowed clothing, snuggling into the fabric, that while clean, still smelled of him.

She sat on the bed she had originally been sitting one while Lauren ran off to report to The Ash, at least that was what Simone assumed. Of course she had learned over the course of her long life never to assume anything especially when it had something to do with politics or the power structure. She was clueless in that area, a point her parents had made well known since she was a child.

Fifteen minutes after being left alone Lauren came back in followed by two guards, the same two that had escorted her to the compound, mansion as they called it, she was now sitting in. "Yes?" Simone said dully.

"We're here to take you to The Ash now Miss."

Simone's brow arched, nearly meeting her hairline in surprise. "Really now? What if I say no?"

Both men frowned at her, as if they had never thought about that before. "I suppose we'll have to take you to him in any manner we can."

"I—I" she stumbled over her words as her mind raced at the threat. "I can rip you to pieces in ten seconds flat if you even try to put your over sized paws on me." She hissed out watching both men stand there stunned at her casual statement. "However, I want out of here without blood on my hands so I'll come with you only to end this as fast as I can."

Standing now she wobbled on her feet for several seconds, swatting off the helping hands which were offered despite her hostile treatment. She knew that they knew she was simply tried and hurting. All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and sleep for a hundred years, if that was even possible. She didn't want to be walked to see The Ash, or explain to him what had happened or why she was finally picking a side after so many years of having claimed to be neutral. She just wanted to be left alone.

0000000

By the time she finally limped her way from the mansion that was The Ash's compound, it was nearing noon and she was beyond tired. She hurt all over, her aching body reminding her that she had been fighting for her life recently. She was just glad she was about go home, or at least to the equivalent for now. There she could get the sleep she so desperately needed.

As she walked through the opened doors she blinked several times as eyes adjusted to such bright light. She stood there for a moment, just out from under the awning allowing the sun to beat down against her. The warmth kissed her skin in such a manner that it made her feel safe, happy even. Knowing that she was now a part of something that could keep her safe helped quite a bit to put her mind at ease. Granted the next few months would be hard, adjusting to a new life with a new set of rules, at least she would have a support network to help her navigate through the unknown place she was in.

She just hoped she could do it. She hoped that she wouldn't flake out when the going to rough like she had in the past. She knew where that got her and she didn't want to be in that dark place any more. She didn't want to be so down that she thought about just ending it all. She didn't want to be in the place where she had to run just to survive. She wanted stability, something she hadn't had in such a long time.

So she was happy she would find it here, hopefully. She didn't allow herself to think to much, to hope to much. Her past, she knew, would catch up with her eventually as soon as those looking for her found out that she has sought sanctuary with the Light. She sighed, maybe her life had become a bit more complicated than she originally thought.

A hand touched her shoulder. She didn't jump and didn't look at him. She knew that hand, knew that scent. "How did it go?" Dyson asked, his voice a low whisper as if afraid she would disappear if his voice was too loud.

She leaned into his hand. Even if it was just settled on her shoulder she was glad for a comforting touch. "It went as I expected it to. I talked with The Ash and made an official member of the Light. I'll be assigned a job and I have the choice of staying with you until I have enough money to get my own place or I can take a place that I am offered. That is however your choice as well."

"You can stay with me as long as you need to, as long as you want." She could hear his smile. She knew he was happy she was sticking around. Oh if he only knew what she had done to cause her to seek out such help and commit herself to one side after centuries of being unaligned. "What are you going to do about money right now?"

"The Ash has sent someone to Alberta to retrieve my things from my apartment, as well as my car. He'll be back in a matter of hours I believe. I told The Ash I was staying at your place for the time being. I hope you do not mind."

He rubbed her shoulder lightly. "I don't mind at all. Why don't I get you something to eat and then get you back home and into bed." His eyes went a little wide after he said that. "I mean you need some sleep. You have bags under your eyes."

Simone chuckled lightly and leaned more into him. "Sleep, Gods how I have missed sleep." She yawned suddenly and giggled. "See. How about I get sleep and then we get food. I don't think I can keep my eyes open for a second longer."

He released her shoulder only to take her hand. "Come, sleep it is."

0000000

It was late afternoon when Simone woke from her nap, because that was what it was. Simply a nap that had lasted five hours. She was still tired but she was also famished and she had to pee. Yet even with these needs running around her body and brain she rolled over into one of Dyson's pillows and took a deep breath taking in the safe and familiar scent, her mind drifting back before she could stop it.

_She knew her brother would kill Dyson if he knew and he'd skin her alive for it. Yet she didn't feel a tad bit guilty as she stretched in the now empty bed. This was the first time in months where the pack had slept anywhere but the woods and on the hard ground nonetheless. She was an adult, she was a woman, and she had needs like anyone else. _

_Her brother could pitch a fit for all she cared but she would fight him tooth and claw if he dared attack Dyson. It was not as if he had attacked her and took her like an animal. She had been more than willing. In all actuality she had had to convince Dyson it was okay to sleep with her. He was just as scared of Stefan's reaction to their coupling as she was. _

_She yawned as she reached for one of the silk pillows. She was thankful for the fact that they were in the one of the Inns owned by the King. It was rare that the pack was ever in the center of the kingdom and when they were, they were treated like the warriors they were. She just wished it would last longer. _

_Hearing his footsteps she smiled, raised her head giving him a wolfish grin. "Come back to bed Dyson. The night is still young." _

"_The night has turned into morning Simone." _

"_Well the morning is still young then. We've time to do what we please." She teased as she sat up on her elbows, the cotton sheet exposing her breasts for him to see and admire. _

_The look her gave her was ravishing. It had muscles in her body quaking and begging for his touch. She could smell him everywhere, and all over her. It would be days before that scent left her and she knew her brother and everyone else would smell Dyson on her. She didn't care and by the look of him he didn't either. "Do you not worry about what Stefan will think?" _

"_Dyson we are grown adults with needs. You do not see me running about yelling at him for sleeping with his mate now do you?" _

"_That is the thing. Ciara is his mate, you are not my mate." _

"_He slept with her long before they were mated Dyson, long before." She said with a coy smile. "Do not worry about what he will say or think. I will take care of it if he has anything to say. Come back to bed. I need you." Without much more encouragement he was on her in an instant. His scent filling her nose until that was all that she could smell, all that she wanted to smell._

Finding herself in the present time once more she shifted her body feeling the pooling of heat in the apex of her thighs. She growled at the arousal and tried to tell her body and mind that what she had been thinking of had occurred lifetimes ago and it should not have any effect on her now.

She heard his footsteps and for a moment she swore that she hadn't been dreaming at all but that she was in reality. "Dyson?" She called sitting up. The blanket fell to her waist and she looked at herself. She wasn't naked but in a tee shirt that was at least a size or more too big for her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He said coming from the kitchen.

She shook her head. "No I was hungry and I have to use the bathroom," she mumbled with a slight blush. The blush wasn't so much about the fact that she had voiced she needed to pee, it was more due to the fact that she realized that because Dyson was a wolf shifter like herself he would be able to sense her arousal. She cursed under her breath as she darted from the bed to the bathroom giving him no time to respond or say anything to her.

When she arrived back Dyson was sitting on his couch with a smirk on his face. "Your things came about fifteen minutes ago, including your car. I didn't expect you to drive a Mini."

She grinned. She loved her Mini Copper. It was a cute little care that she didn't have to use to cart friends around, not that she had had many friends in Alberta. It was a small car, it worked like a charm, and it had everything she needed. She didn't care what others thought about it and she certainly didn't care the Dyson was now teasing her.

"I lived in London and fell in love with those cars. I just had to have one," she said as she limped her way around to where the pile of crudely tapped boxes and trash bags sat. There wasn't much but it was her stuff. "Did they manage to get my ID and bank cards?"

Dyson shook his head. "No, apparently your apartment had been broken into shortly before The Ash's people had shown up. Some documents were missing and I'm assuming your bank cards and ID were taken as well. I was informed that The Ash had informed your bank and a new temporary has been issued."

Simone sighed. "Fuck," she mumbled more to herself than to Dyson himself. Without another word she ripped into a bag finding some of her clothing. She yanked a pair of gray jeans from the mess as well as a cowl neck shirt. Next she went in search of her undergarments finding them tucked rather neatly in a box. She frowned at that but found herself not actually wanting to know the reason why. She pulled a bra and matching underwear set out, stalking with a huff to the bathroom.

While changing she allowed herself to actually cry a little. Her home, the place she had lived for the last five years, the place she had taken sanctuary, had been violated and torn to pieces for what? Some fleeting hope that they could find where she had gone to? Of course they knew where she was, at least they knew the city since they had chased her there. But they didn't know where exactly she was. They were looking for some sort of hint as to where she was staying or who she knew in the city. They wouldn't find anything. She didn't have many contacts and the ones she did, well they weren't easy to find.

She wondered briefly if her cell phone had been amongst the missing items. It wasn't as if she had anything of importance on there, just a few texts from her cousins and an old friend who didn't even live in the country.

"Was my cell in the stuff that went missing?" she called as she exited the bathroom dressed in her own clothing. It was the best she had felt in weeks, being able to walk around in her own clothing, like she was finally in her own skin once more.

"Dyson?" she questioned when she found the main room of the open apartment empty save for herself and her boxes. Sighing, she ran a hand through her thick hair. She couldn't believe that he had run off without so much as an explanation as to why.

Walking her way barefoot over to the couch she saw a scrap of paper on the table. With furrowed brows she picked it up finding a sloppily written note. Beside it were her car keys and the very phone she had been thinking about moments go. She read the note:

_Meet me at the Dal. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you after all these years. -Dyson_

Smiling brightly she ripped through one of the boxes labeled 'clothing' in search of a pair of shoes coming up with her favorite pair of old worn black and blue converses. She stuffed her bare feet into them, forgoing socks. She grabbed her keys and phone before rushing out the door slamming it behind her. For the first time in so long she felt happy, truly so. She also felt safe, something she hadn't felt in several decades. Safe enough that she didn't bother to lock the door behind her. She didn't even check behind her, a habit she had grown so accustom to that it felt odd if she didn't. Today was different, she didn't need to look back. No one was chasing her.

Or so she thought.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Well feel free to review or PM me!**


	6. 004

_Hello my lovely readers. I want to thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are wonderful, especially since you guys have been hanging in there as I keep taking forever to update. Summer break has finally come, my classes are over, and for the next two/three glorious months I am free unless I can manage to find a job, which I really really need! Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost girl or anything you recognize. I only own Simone and the little plot points. _

* * *

**[004]**

The Dal Riata was a small pub hidden away in a side ally in the middle of Toronto. Anyone would have a hard time finding it if they weren't actually looking for it. Simone would never admit it, because she was in fact looking for it, but she actually had some trouble finding the place. She knew little about the pub itself beside the name of it, the owner, and that it was strictly Fae only with a few choice exceptions. She had tried her hardest to find it without having to look at a map or use a GPS system but she didn't know the city. In the end she had simply plugged the address Dyson had left her on the note into her car's directional system and followed it step by step.

It wasn't quite eight when she walked through the door, feeling the pulse of Fae energy beat against her damaged skin. She took a deep breath, smelled the beer and other alcohol as well as a mixture of all kinds of Fae. It made her smile, a place where she could be herself and not fit to human norms. She could let her hair down, growl if she wanted, and trade stories about her past without others thinking she was a few crayons short of a full box.

She didn't stride in as gracefully as she could have considering she was limping. The medicine that Lauren had given her had worn off hours ago, sometime during her nap she supposed. She would have to take something when she returned to Dyson's place to ward off the pain as well as help her catch up on some more sleep. However that wasn't for a couple of more hours. Right now she wanted a beer and to talk to a couple of people in particular.

She weaved her way through the small groups of people. Some gave her a few odd looks, a few males gave her a once over, and several females snarled a bit in her direction. She happened to be used to looks such as those. Something about her red hair and pale skin upset women, or at least made them feel more insecure about themselves. She hadn't figured that out, she wasn't as pretty as some where and in her mind it shouldn't have mattered about her looks. She was just another Fae looking for a place to have a drink and be social.

Walking around in front of the bar she finally found a nice spot near the end where there weren't as many people gathered. She slipped onto a stool hissing softly as she felt the stretching of some of her stitches and the protest of most of her muscles. She settled herself before turning herself around on the chair, it was one of the ones that rotated thankfully. She took in the activity of the pub wondering for a moment where Dyson might be among them. She might have even beat him there, though she really really doubted it, she caught his scent as soon as she had walked in the door. She was never good with timing anyways. She had almost always been late to major gatherings and events, a habit her mother had tried her hardest to beat out of her. It never happened and at moments it had it's advantages, like now.

Simone found herself smiling at herself as she wondered how long it had been since she had actually been able to take a deep breath and enjoy her surroundings. She saw women flirting with men, men flirting with women, hell even men flirting with men. She spotted a group of girls no more than fifteen at least hugging and squealing as if they hadn't seen one another in years rather than the hours it had been since they had gotten out of school. Old friends were having beers at the bar while new friends were being made as people mingled with one another. She loved it! The hive of activity and hum of conversation. It almost felt like a movie and for a moment she was completely under its spell.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She shook her head just as she heard the person ask, "Can I get you anything?"

The voice was familiar, a voice she had known when she was only a child. Her smile spread even wider as she turned the stool around. She had the satisfaction of watching the man's face go from borderline bored to stunned to exceedingly happy in under two seconds.

"Hello Trick," she said trying to hide her own happiness as she sat there nearly vibrating in her seat.

His smile was still in place but the shock of seeing her dimmed a bit. "It's been a while Simone."

She couldn't quite figure out why she felt guilty. There was no reason for it. She was a grown adult, she was allowed to disappear for years if she felt like it. Yet she found herself feeling the guilt as the years came down hard on her. "I know. I've been meaning to look you up its—well it's been a rough couple of decades for me."

"It's been a hundred years Simone."

She winced. "I know," she said reaching back and scratching her head, finding a bruised part she hadn't known about before. She wondered if that was why her head had a dull throb. "It's nice to see you though." She gave him a warm smile hoping that it would erase the worry he had felt for her since they had last spoken.

"It is," he came from around the bar. "Come." That was all he said leaving Simone no option but to follow him. Sliding off the stool proved to be a more painful endeavor than getting onto has been. She tried not to squeak as she landed wrong on her bad leg but she ended up going down.

She landed with a thud and a moan on the ground. Several people turned to look at her but no one rushed to her aid. She struggled to find her footing but her ankle gave out once more. She gave another cry until she felt two strong arms pulling her up. Turning her head up she found that the person helping her was a very concerned Dyson. She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was stronger than that. She would not cry, not here at least.

"Thanks," she murmured as she leaned into him. Looking forwards he saw Trick looking at her with concern on his face. She wondered why he hadn't helped her up but then again his frame was a lot smaller than hers and she doubted he would have been able to help her up anymore than she had been able to help herself up. She also knew that he knew her pride was her deadly sin. Her pride had harmed her more than it had ever helped her over the years.

"You're welcome." Dyson released her after she was stable on her feet. He ushered her off towards Trick while picking up a beer from the bar, the beer he had most likely sat down while helping her to her feet. He took the seat she had abandoned, smiled, and made a shooing motion.

Rolling her eyes she walked, limping a little more than she had been before, off in the direction Trick had disappeared to. She pushed open the door, closed it behind her, and took the proffered seat in front of a table with a large book on top. She knew this routine. All way-stations were required to have a sign in to catalog any and all Fae who had been passing through whether this was their usual spot of their new one. It was, in a way, a form of keeping tabs of both clans and their members.

"You know what to do?" Trick asked, his eyes crinkling around the edges from his smile. She wasn't sure if it was pity or worry that flowed through his eyes at this point.

Simone nodded. "I've done this hundreds of times. No need to walk me through it." She took up the quill, dipped it in the inkwell, and signed her name, her parent's names, her affiliation, and why she was there.

Looking just as surprised as she imagined her mother would look upon learning her side choice, Trick reread her affiliation. "You finally chose the Light?" It was more a question as to why she had done that rather than confirming what she had written.

She wanted to sigh but knew that would be rude. "It is a rather long story but yes I'm Light."

"Your parents must be happy, especially your mother considering her standing in the community." He closed the book as he spoke, laying the still ink soaked quill on the old scarred wood table.

Chuckling Simone leaned back into the old chair. It was comfortable despite the fact that it didn't looking like it should have been. "Yes, mother will be happy considering she is an Ash. Finally her little girl has picked a side. I've no doubt that she's had an earful from the elders about me being neutral. However she doesn't know quite yet."

"You haven't spoken to her yet?" He was surprised once more. It would appear she was surprising everyone, including The Ash himself. She actually enjoyed it.

Shaking her head she explained a little, "My mother and I haven't been on good terms lately. I think it's because of my lack of affiliation."

"You should tell her then. It might make things better between the two of you."

"Trick, my mother and I haven't been close ever since my brother died. She blames me and I don't begrudge her that. I blame myself a little as well. I don't think telling her that I am finally Light will help much. It might alleviate the affiliation tension but nothing more. Our wounds go deep and they aren't healed yet."

"You are far to wise for your age." Trick teased.

Simone snorted. "I'm an old soul, what can I say." She shrugged before laughing a little. "Now how about a beer?"

"First," Trick said taking her arm as she began to stand. "What happened to you Simone? The last time we talked you said you would never pick a side. Something had to have happened, especially since you seem to be riddled with wounds and can't hold your own footing. That and you couldn't stand even hearing Dyson's name."

Sighing, she tossed herself back into the chair closing her eyes for a second before rubbing them with her fisted hands, much in the manner a child would do to rub away the sleep. "Like you said it's been a century since we last spoke. A lot has changed in me and I've had some trouble. I figured picking a side would be better than fighting this alone."

"What is 'this' Simone? What happened to you?" There was genuine concern written over the older Fae's face. For a moment it felt like she was talking to her father. He was such a soft spoken and strong man that she would pretty much spill her soul if he had asked. She wondered if maybe her father had learned that from Trick himself all those years ago. That quiet strength and willfulness.

She had to fight the urge to talk, to reveal what had been going on in her life. The Ash already knew, yet he had promised never to tell anyone unless he had to. "Trick, please not tonight. I just want a beer, a beer would be wonderful."

Sighing the old Fae stood up. Simone towered over him yet he looked at her as if she were the insolent teenager who had to be humored for the time being. "You'll have to tell me sooner or later Simone."

Smiling a small sad smile, she nodded. "I'm aware but not tonight. Tonight is for rekindling friendships."

"And romances," he added none to subtly.

"Maybe," Simone said softly, almost wistfully as she cast her gaze to the main room of the bar.

000000000

Dyson finished off his beer just as Simone had entered to the room with Trick. He knew Trick would ask her want was going on and why she was so injured but he doubted that even he could get that information out of the redhead. She was stubborn and her pride, if anything, would keep that secret until she was ready to tell someone. It had taken her fifty years to air the issues which had split them apart in the end, so he knew that it would take quite a while for her to explain what had happen to her for five nights out in the middle of the woods.

What he still didn't understand was how she had made it from Alberta to Toronto in five days if she had been on foot, or in her wolf form. He knew it took at least two days by car so it should have taken more than five days for her to arrive in the city, or on the outskirts at least. He wondered for a moment if maybe she hadn't been in Alberta when she had been attacked, maybe she had been closer. That was what he wanted to know, maybe then he could find out exactly what had happened without having to directly ask her.

Since he couldn't ask her that now and it didn't do to dwell on the subject, he allowed his mind to wander about the fact that no one had helped her up when she had fallen from her stool. He had seen others fall and others come to their aid, even if it wasn't wanted. What was so different about Simone? He doubted it was because she was new to the area or maybe it was. He just didn't know how people thought anymore. There had been a time where if someone, a woman no less, had fallen she would have had to pick someone to help her to her feet. Maybe he was showing his age or maybe the world was just changing more than he had realized.

Simone came out of the door, still limping, with Trick following behind her. He didn't look pleased which gave Dyson the indication that he hadn't been able to get any answers from her either.

"Hey," she mumbled as she hauled herself onto a stool beside him. "So treat me to a beer?"

"Why?" He asked, his face had a smile to lessen the sting that the question might inflict. He didn't see hurt on her face, in fact he saw a bit of teasing in her eyes as the pain flashed intermittently with joy.

She fluttered her eye lashes in an over dramatic fashion. "Because I'm broke, injured, and I really really need that drink after the week I've had." Chuckling, he motioned for Trick to pour two beers for them. "Thanks Dyson. You have no idea how grateful I am. I know we have some issues but thank you anyways." Her hand now sat on his arm, sending a spark through his body. He could not believe how strong his reaction to her was, even after so much time had passed. He hoped against all hope that he could trample down that reaction for as long as she was staying with him.

"You needed help. I'm not one to turn down a friend in need, especially someone I've known for so long." He meant it, he would always mean that. Their relationship had been forged out of battle, out of need, out of attraction. Nothing would change that. He would always been there for her no matter what happened between them because that was the warrior in him and she had been his fellow warrior.

Simone seemed to let go of some of the tension she had felt, some of whatever she had been struggling with since wandering into his apartment twenty four long hours ago. Her face seemed a little more free, her eyes a bit more bright, her smile softer. He liked her like this. Of course with Simone things could change in a minute and they did have a plethora of things they needed to talk about. They had left so many things in the open, unsolved, when they had the fight that tore them apart. Only time would tell if those old scars would rip open and if the river of blood would flow.

000000000

Two hours and two beers later for Simone they were sitting there at the bar rather quietly. Simone had gone back to people watching while Dyson continued to watch her for any signs of distress. He had refused her a third beer, trading it instead for tea, because of the fact that she was injured and would be taking medication when the returned home. He didn't want the alcohol and medicine to interact badly and he prayed that the drinks would be out of her system before they left.

"More tea?" Trick came up to them from behind the bar. He held a pot of tea out towards Simone. She gave a quick nod watching as the cup was filled with the sweet honey nectar. Trick had made the pot specifically for the Fae, having already known how she took her tea.

"I still can't believe you remember how I take my tea," she even sounded surprised and a little bit humbled, as if she shouldn't matter that much that someone would remember how she took her tea. To remember after a century of not having seen her proved just how much the other Fae had cared for her. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes. The only other person besides her brother to care that much was Dyson and now she knew Trick did too.

Trick chuckled, setting the pot down putting a cozy over it before patting her hand lightly having seen her eyes gloss over with unshed tears. "It's a little hard to forget considering you like your tea strong and sweetened with honey and nothing else." He wandered off to help some others at the bar and to fill orders.

Just as Dyson was about to ask how her tea was Hale, his work partner and close friend, spotted him at the bar and made a beeline for him. "Hey Dyson! I didn't except to see you here tonight." The two of them shared a what Simone would later refer to as a bro-hug. It was basically a half hug half back slap. He used to share hugs like that with her brother once upon a time.

"I'm treating an old friend to a night out. I think she deserves it," Dyson responded by grabbing the bottom of Simone's stool and turning it directly to face Hale. He heard the hiss of pain as the movement caught her off guard. "Hale this is Simone. Simone, Hale. He works with me."

Simone held out her hand for the man to shake, ignoring the pain. He was as a slender man, no doubt fit underneath his clothing. He wore a fedora which on most people would have looked silly but on him it didn't. His skin was like milk chocolate and his smile was radiant as he took her hand in his soft one. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Its a pleasure Hale."

"Oh, from across the pond I see," Hale teased taking a seat beside Dyson, moving the chair so that he wasn't directly behind his pal. Simone was now facing them both, having slowly turned her chair without the harsh help of Dyson.

Dyson chuckled while Simone tried not to giggle at the comment. Most people caught the accent right off the bat and said the same thing. "Actually if you look at my birth certificate right now it would say I hail from Alberta. But yes I am from the United Kingdom."

"Where?" he implored rather lazily already having hazarded a guess as to her birth place.

"Northern Ireland." She confirmed just as lazily.

"Celtic, just like our boy here is," he said slapping Dyson on the back once more. "Nice. Must be fun being back with an old friend." The stress Hale put on old friend had Dyson cringing and waiting for Simone to say something.

He didn't actually expect her to agree. "Yes, it has been. Dyson has been so sweet to me this last past day."

Hale looked thoughtful for a moment before something struck him. "Hold up, are you that Fae? You know the one that just recently joined the Light? The one that had a meeting with The Ash this morning?"

"Yes I am that Fae," she didn't say it with annoyance, but a bit of pride and a hint of tiredness.

"Awesome. So glad you aren't Dark. This would have been awkward if you had been." He took a drink from a beer which had appeared moments ago, left then by Trick who obviously knew what the Fae would want.

Simone took a drink of her tea. "You and Dyson work together huh?"

"Yep, police partners."

"Cops. Sounds like a fun job to have."

"Boring mostly," Dyson joined in the conversation finally. "That reminds me, what job do you think The Ash will give you?"

She lifted a shoulder in a shrug, hissed when she pulled something, and finally sat still. "I don't know honestly. I'm hoping he will put me somewhere in the medical field. I have a masters degree in nursing and I'm certified in Canada, the UK, and the US. He'll be able to see that in my paperwork so I'm keeping my fingers crossed. I can be of some help to our kind, especially in hospitals."

Both men nodded to her statement, not really adding anything on what she had said. She was logical in her assumption of what would be a good place for for her but sometimes The Ash didn't take into account the educational background of an incoming Fae.

Dyson planned to drop a suggestion to The Ash tomorrow already knowing the perfect hospital for her to work at. "I can put in a good word if you want." He hadn't wanted to say it out loud but somehow it had slipped out before her could reign it in.

"I would be in your debt more so than I am if you would do that. I don't want to end up in a field I don't enjoy and I love being a nurse," she gushed before giving a yawn. "Excuse me." She blushed lightly.

Dyson stood up and held out his hand for Simone. "Come on lets get you home. You need some more sleep and a pill."

"Aw, don't take her away yet!" Hale whined childishly. "I don't even know what kind of Fae she is."

"Wolf-shifter and you're a siren. There you two know a little more about one another. She needs sleep Hale. She's been run ragged for the last week." He almost snarled at his friend. He chalked it up to lack of sleep on his part as well.

Hale sighed, not wanting to test this new found protectiveness of his friend. "Fine whatever. See you soon Simone. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," she said as she took Dyson's offered hand and slide herself very carefully off the stool. This time she didn't fall nor did she feel much pain besides the urge to fall asleep. She wondered how she was going to get back to his apartment since she had drove there. She felt her pockets and Dyson paid his tab, hers was on the house as welcome to the city gift.

She couldn't find her keys..anywhere. "Where are my keys?" she squeaked, fearing she had lost them or someone had stolen them.

"You aren't driving, I am." He held up her keys as if they were some kind of war prize. Even his grin read that he viewed them as a prize.

"How?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously but there was still a sparkle of laughter there, proving she wasn't angry or upset in anyway that he had nicked her keys from her pocket.

He didn't give her an answer as he left Hale laughing and her staring at him in disbelief. She patted all her pockets making sure that nothing else was missing besides her keys. She found her phone in her pocket safe and sound with fifteen missed calls from a number she didn't know.

She tried to place the number as she waltzed out of the pub giving a wave back to Trick and Hale absently. Stopping dead in her tracks outside the pub door, she paled as she looked hard at her phone. She knew the phone number, knew where it came from. She felt a cold chill run down her spine as her head whipped up and she looked around her, turning in a full circle at least twice before realizing that there was no one around her, at least no one that she could see. It didn't matter, she felt like someone was watching her and she couldn't shake that feeling.

She turned off the phone, stuck it in her pocket vowing to get a new one tomorrow so that the number wasn't known. Looking once more to her left and then to the right she walked as fast as she could until she was right beside her Mini. Dyson was leaning on the driver's side giving her a look that told her he knew something was up but wasn't about to ask until she was ready to spill.

When she didn't offer anything in the way of information on what he had just witnessed, he climbed in unlocking the door for her. She slipped in quietly buckling herself. Leaning her head back against the headrest, she closed her eyes fighting the long built up urge to hurl herself out of the car, shift, and run. She had been in the cycle of flight for so long it was ingrained in her mind to do so. She manged to fight it, to sit there as Dyson drove her car back from the Dal to his apartment.

It felt so surreal as she climbed out slamming the door. She couldn't smile this time, knowing that they had been calling her repeatedly over the last nine hours. Fifteen times, more if she turned the phone back on now.

"I need to get a new phone tomorrow," she said casually as he unlocked the door allowing her inside.

"Why?" he asked closing and locking it behind them.

She shrugged as she sat on the couch to begin tugging off her shoes. "I just do. My cell is old and it keeps glitching. I want to get one of those new iPhones anyways." It wasn't so much a lie as a stretch of the truth. Dyson ignored it.

"Okay," he kicked off his shoes just as she was tying the laces of her two shoes together. "I'll take the couch. You need to bed more than I do."

Simone rubbed her face. "This is your flat, not mine. You take the bed and I'll take the couch. It's the polite thing to do."

"Polite my ass Simone. You're injured and in pain. I have the pills Lauren gave you. Take one and take the bed. If you are so adamant, I'll share the bed with you."

Simone's green eyes turned wide, her pupils dilating, before closing them for a second. "Like I said, your flat your rules. If you want to share the bed just be warned I kick and I'm a bit of a bed hog."

"Just like the old days," Dyson teased watching her rustle through a couple of bags before coming up with night clothing. She grabbed a couple of things, walked to the bathroom, and came back five minutes later. She took a pill washing it down with water from the tap and finally crawled her way into bed. She patted the sheets and moved to make room for Dyson.

He didn't think he would actually lay down beside her but after changing in the bathroom as she had done he crawled in beside her wearing only a pair of drawstring flannel pants. "Goodnight."

"'Night Dyson." He heard the sleep in her voice and within moments she was out, her breathing even and solid, better than it had been when he had first walked into his apartment and saw her sleeping there on his bed as if she belonged.

He didn't know why but it felt like she did belong, like she had in the past. He couldn't put his finger on it but he sound found himself drifting off to sleep, the first solid and comfortable sleep in a long time.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are welcome!**

**A/N: Um, so yeah. I apologize for this taking so long. I have 90% of the next couple of chapters written. I am trying to move into the show itself so I'm having a hard time since I have to actually watch the episodes and transcribe them a bit since I can't seem to find transcriptions anywhere online. If you can find them and can send me a link I will forever love you and give you a shout out! Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! Until next time!**


	7. 005

_Hello there all. Welcome back to this story! I apologize if it feels like I am taking forever to write this but you have to understand I'm now moving into the storyline of the first season and I CANNOT find any transcripts online. Soooo that means I am having to watch the episode and take the dialogue from there before rewatching the scenes to get the details correct. So yeah, just hang in there. _

_Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys make my day. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl. I do not own Dyson, which is implied though...I'd love to own him but that's wishful thinking. I do however own Simone. That is all._

* * *

**[005]**

"Simone!" Dyson called from in front of the fridge.

"Huh?" her response came muffled through the bathroom door.

"Did you finish the milk?" he asked closing the door and turning around just as the bathroom door swung open revealing Simone dressed in a long night-shirt with her hair up in a messy bun. He could only compare her hair to fire seeing as it was sticking up in various directions, like flames licking at the air.

It was six thirty in the morning and they had just woken up. He had to be to work in a half an hour but he was hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could actually eat some breakfast before leaving. Simone had a meeting with The Ash at seven-thirty concerning her new job. They were both running a little late but neither of them seemed to mind.

In the past two days they had managed to fall into a routine that worked for both of them. Simone had managed to invade his apartment so seamlessly that it was like she had been living there for years instead of just days. Her clothes were tucked in a couple of drawers that he hadn't been using or that had hosted older clothing which had needed to be thrown out anyways. The remaining boxes had been taken to a storage unit not to far from the building and the little odds and ends where scattered across his place in such a manner that he didn't feel as if she were actually invading, more like making herself at home. He liked it, the sharing of space, more than he probably should have. At least he wasn't lonely and she did bring a bit of excitement. Wolves preferred packs after all and his wolf was jumping with joy.

"Why would I finish off the milk?" she asked as she went to gather clothing. "You had a glass yesterday with dinner. Maybe you finished it without realizing it," she added as she stalked to the bedside table to look at her new phone.

He couldn't help but notice that she looked a lot better than she had two, nearly three days ago. Her bruises were fading into that nasty greenish-yellow color rather than that dark black and purple hue that bothered him. All her gashes, cuts, and scraps were now scabbed over and her limping was less noticeable. The bruising under her eyes, which had originally been from lack of sleep and stress, were now gone leaving behind lighter rings from whatever other stress she was under. Her eyes were bright, more focused. She was less skittish though he did catch her looking over her shoulder ever so often. She just looked better, more like the Fae he had known in the past.

When he didn't actually respond to her statement about him finishing the milk, she rolled her eyes going to the bathroom once more. He heard her thumping around in there getting ready for the day. He gave up on looking for anything more to eat than a piece of toast, promising that he would go to the store later if he got the chance. He popped a couple of slices of bread into the old toaster he had and went about getting himself ready for the day.

Within fifteen minutes he had dressed, eaten, and headed for the door. Simone popped her head out of the bathroom and cursed when she saw him leaving. He chuckled. "You've got fifteen minutes until you've got to leave. I'd best get moving. See you at the Dal." He winked with a smile watching her stick out her tongue.

"Have a good day," she called right before he shut the door hearing his laugh at her childishness.

She gave a sigh of relief and walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a bra and panties. Her stomach was covered in little scraps and bruises, marks which had only been seen by Lauren. Dyson didn't even know the extent of her injuries. She was just happy they were disappearing. She thanked the Gods, or whoever was up there, that she had been born a wolf-shifter. Healing was an ability, an ability she had taken advantage of in the past.

Smiling more to herself as she grabbed a different shirt, she drifted back to the past once more.

_Leaning up against a tree, Simone huffed air in and out of her lungs. Blood dripped down from a long gash on her forehead falling into her eyes causing her to blink rapidly. She could still hear the sounds of her pack mates fighting the enemies. Her adversary was on the ground, dead as the Human's Jesus was. His throat was slit from where her blade had sliced smoothly through flesh and muscle. _

_Her clothing was soaked in his blood. She could taste his blood on her tongue mixed with her own and the salty tang of her sweat. The scent of copper invaded her nose, eradicating the smell of rain off in the distance. _

_It was a mystery to her. Five years ago she would have said this kind of thing went against everything she believed in. Maybe it had been that mugger in the town which had changed her world view. Maybe it was the blood lust of her wolf which had driven her to take her rage and frustration out on people. Maybe she was just realizing that she wasn't the perfect angel her mother and father wanted. She now loved to fight, loved the feel of flesh giving way beneath her blade or her teeth and claws. She loved the sound of battle, sword against sword, the helpless wail of those failing in death. _

"_Simone!" someone screamed out drawing her out of her reprieve. She cursed herself for having let her guard down as she was forced to drop to the ground and roll as a sword blade bit into the truck of the tree she had just been leaning against. _

_Swiping a hand across her eyes she realized just how close she had come to losing her head. Growling just a little more than necessary, she jumped to her feet and reached for her discarded dagger. Her sword had long been lost amid the battle waging before her. She would search for it later. Her dagger however, a gift from her father, was never far from her hand. _

_Her eyes glowed gold as she rushed forward feeling the sting of her enemy's blade slice along her arm as her own blade struck home in the man's chest. She heard the scream of pain as she removed the blade while ducking a fist. She was too slow and the blow glanced off her temple sending a star burst of pain erupting behind her eyes. _

_Cursing loudly this time she kicked out a leg sending her enemy down to the ground. She took up her dagger, which had fallen when she had been hit, and sliced neatly across the man's throat. Blood welled up as he gurgled his last breath. She was once again panting, her body radiating the pain she had endured. She could still fight though, her body would heal in a couple days time. Throwing herself back into the fray of things, she watched Dyson's eyes light up from across the field. She knew what he must have seen, a bloody mess, but still he smiled. She smiled right back just as her dagger sank once more into flesh. Oh the fun they would have when this was over._

Shaking herself out of the stupor of the past, she shrugged into her shirt, shimmied into a pair of jeans and grabbed her tennis shoes. She threw her phone, keys, and a couple of various other things into the only purse she owned and headed for the front door. She locked it behind her with the key Dyson had given her yesterday. She smiled, realizing that for just this moment the past and present blurred into one. She was with Dyson and she had a home.

000000000

Dyson and Hale were walking through the halls of the precinct. Dyson flipped through a file while Hale talked. "Saturday night, I'm out with Katia, right? The girl I was telling you about."

"Remind me. Human or Fae?" he asked looking at his friend just as another office was shoving a suspect in handcuffs down the hall roughly.

"This girl is all Fae. Okay?" Hale continued on when they were in the clear. Dyson smirked as he looked over the file, flipping a page back to make it easier to read. "So after dinner, we're back at her place having a drink, listening to some music, one thing kind of leads to another."

"Amazing how that happens, huh?" Dyson said as he flashed to a memory of how one thing had once lead to another with Simone. At lot of one things had led to a lot of other things with that girl in the past. None of it, well most of it, could never be regretted.

The two of them stopped in front of a clipboard where he took the pen and wrote something as Hale talked on with this huge grin on his face. "Yeah, so we're kissing, right? She's running her hands through my hair, unbuttoning my shirt, stroking my man chest," the siren said with the fond memory of the other night.

"Stop it," Dyson mumbled though it was more of a code for 'continue' in man speak.

"Only suddenly, there are a few too many hands." When Dyson turned to look at Hale in surprise, he nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I open my eyes...two of her, man. Yeah." He nodded again, more than likely remembering the night a little more closely than he had when he had started speaking.

Dyson looked around for a second to make sure no one else was there. "A Gemini?" he asked softly in amazement.

"Yes, both of them drop-dead gorgeous. Both of them wanting it bad."

"Just the way you were qualified to deliver, my friend."

"Dude...I have sung my way into a lot of women's pants over the years, but I promise you, this was the most profound night of my life, man." Dyson had finished writing whatever he had been writing and they continued walking. "They played ice cream sandwich, okay? I was the ice cream."

"Hey, man, that sounds profound," he conceded as he indulged his friend. Profound was different to everyone, for Dyson profound had been something completely on another level.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why I tell you is this..." Dyson caught the sound of a woman laughing, a woman who he knew but who wasn't Simone. "I know. She's got a twin sister, okay?" They walked to the door frame of the bullpen only for Dyson to see Bo sitting on his desk chatting idly with an older officer, more like flirting if he was honest. She looked at him and he looked at her before pulling his gaze back to Hale. "Also a splitter, also gorgeous. I was thinking, you, me, Katia, and Karen—double date. Then I remembered you with Simone the other night, figured a double date wasn't in the spirit of things," Hale teased his friend a little.

"Technically, I think that would be a quadruple date but yeah, let me get back to you." He didn't say anything about the mention of Simone. He tried to completely ignore it. "Think I got something to take care of," he said while entering the bullpen headed right for the Succubus on his desk.

"And I thought I was in over my head. Simone's gonna kill him," Hale muttered to himself as he walked back down the hall shaking his head.

Dyson walked in just as the officer was leaving his desk, leaving Bo sitting there. Everyone was staring, and probably not for a good reason. Gossip spread like wildfire in the police department and he was sure that word had gotten around that he had a pretty little redhead living with him. The appearance of Bo had probably sparked some more gossip which would either make him a hero or put him in a bad light.

"How'd you get in here?" he questioned the brunette sitting on his desk with a smile. His wolf kept wanting to compare Bo to Simone but his rational mind kept cutting the wolf off. He would not compare them, it wasn't right.

"I...said that I was your girlfriend." That explained why everyone was watching and listening. If Bo said she was his girlfriend yet he had a redhead living with him, they all thought he was cheating on one of them. This was not going to end well. "No one seemed to have a problem with that, seemed confused actually."

"I bet," he looked at everyone. "Gentlemen, would you mind just giving us a moment please? Thanks," he whispered as they dispersed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You said that I could find you here if I needed help."

He was a little surprised. "I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Are you that disappointed to see me?" she countered. He wouldn't say he was disappointed but he was sure he didn't feel the same way she did about seeing him. He cursed the redhead living in his apartment.

"That depends. What do you need? You look hungry. Should I be worried?" Yes it was a taunt and no he wouldn't mind feeding that hunger of hers. It wasn't like he was in a committed relationship. But why did it feel like he was betraying Simone?

"You mean am I gonna go on a murder spree? No, I'm okay. But..." she picked up a package and handed it too him as she said, "I do need help tracking down who this belongs to."

He opened it only to find a gun. He pulled it out, looked around to see if anyone else saw what he was holding, and turned back to Bo. "How the hell did you get this in here?" He looked at it once more before unloaded the clip.

"My client needs to find somebody who took something from him," she explained vaguely. "He promised me info on my real parents if I helped him out."

He stuffed both the gun and the clip back into the package, to hide it. "That means this client is Fae." He was none to thrilled about it. He was worried she was being taken for a ride, being taken advantage of because she desperately wanted information on her birth parents.

"Well, there's a reason you're a detective, huh?" she sighed out nervously.

"Bo..." Dyson started, leveling his gaze on hers and leaning forward. "This is not a good idea. You should stay out of the Fae world. Just live your life."

"There's just, uh, one small problem. I wind up killing everyone that I let close to me." There was a moment of silence between them. "Look, you are the only one of them that I can talk to. You have to help me out."

"No, I don't," he answered honestly already knowing he was going to.

"Fine." She slapped her hand on the gun in the packaging. She held it close to her body. "I'll get help elsewhere. But I gotta warn you, this could get messy. I mean, I get taken in by human cops, I have no problem telling them what I am or what any of you are." She was good at manipulation. At least with Simone she was up front about what she wanted and that she was damn well going to get it.

Hale sat a coffee mug on his desk with a clank, risking a glance at Dyson before looking down. "The Morrigan was right," Dyson started as he stood. "You are dangerous," he snarled out playfully.

"Well, flattery will get you everywhere," Bo flirted a bit as he grabbed the package and turned to walk around the two desks, approaching Hale.

"Buddy," he handed over the packaged with the gun in it. "Can you run the registration on this for me? There's something I gotta do."

Hale looked inside, noticing the gun for the first time. "Are you sure we want to get involved with this?"

"I'm not sure about anything. But just—just do it, okay?" he asked, a hand on his friend's shoulder before skirting around the desks once more.

"And you come with me," he grabbed his coat while talking to Bo.

"Where are we going?" she asked, following him.

"You want to play in this world, you gotta learn the rules." He ushered her out of the door only to be caught a few seconds later by Hale who had back tracked to the duo leaving. He still had the package in his hands. "What?" Dyson rose his brow.

"Simone gonna meet us for a drink later?" Hale knew what he was doing, bringing up Simone in front of Dyson while he was with Bo. It was his passive way of reminding Dyson that he had perfectly good, and safe, choice of playmate living in his apartment if he was in the mood to..._play_.

"Don't know," he said with a grin already knowing the answer. "Call her and ask." He tossed out her number which he knew the siren would remember in a heartbeat.

"Who's Simone?" Bo inquired as Hale walked away, Dyson continuing to lead her out of the police department.

"Someone you'll meet sooner or later. She's an old friend."

"By old friend do you mean ex-girlfriend or current girlfriend."

"Both and neither," Dyson picked seeing as it was the truth. She was his ex-girlfriend and in a way if he looked at it she was his current girlfriend, just without the dating and kissing and sex. On the other hand she had never been his girlfriend, more like a partner in every sense of the word. He wolf snarled out one word, a word he dreaded hearing after all these years.

"Huh," Bo mumbled. It made Dyson chuckle. Boy was he in for a fun ride when she and Simone met.

000000000

Putting her car gently into park, Simone grabbed her purse off the seat beside her as she climbed out. She locked the doors behind her, dropped the keys into her bag, and checked once more for all her things before looking both ways up and down the street. She jogged across when there was an open stretch of road, her shoes slapping against the pavement.

She had a minor flash of running down a Tudor London street after a fresh rain shower. A flash of her hand held tightly in another warm hand, warding off the cold that seemed to inhabit the city. She heard her own tinkling laughter mixing with the deep laugh of her partner. She could still feel his lips on hers, the glint in her partner's eyes, and the touch of his hand on her neck.

The memory made her smile, made her miss and long for the past all at once. Yet she couldn't help but look forward, not just in front of her but to her future she was starting to carve out. Not long ago that idea of the future looked bleak, dark, and lonely, but in the last week she had walked from the shadows and into the light.

So proceeding to walk the two blocks from where she had parked to the ally in which the Dal was hidden, Simone thought about what had occurred so far that day. She had learned a lot about herself and what she wanted from this new life she was starting to build. She also learned a lot about the side she had decided to join.

It was a lot to think about, a lot to process. She couldn't believe that her life had changed so much in the last couple of weeks. She hadn't known having been running from the place she had called home for so long would make her realize she hadn't been doing what she wanted to do. She hadn't been living for herself in quite a long while.

As she sifted through her mind, she turned the corner into the ally where the front door of the Dal was located. At the end of the ally in the service lane she saw an old yellow car parked. No one was inside of it, at least no one living. She could smell death all over the car, the scent waffled around her head, like smog in LA.

Simone tucked her purse tighter under her arm as she approached the abandoned car, a little weary of it. Death was a common smell in her world, more common than anything else actually. She had been a warrior after all, in a life that had been lived for far too long. Yet smelling it outside the only pub in the city, that she knew of at least, in which the Fae could gather without fear of being discovered wasn't a natural thing. Someone had put a body in that car, human or otherwise, and then left it.

"Simone?" Dyson's voice had her stopping in her tracks. She turned on her heels, wobbling slightly on her injured ankle. While the swelling had gone down as had the bruising, the over-worked muscles were still sore. "What are you doing here? I thought you started work after your meeting."

Simone stood there dumbstruck for a moment as she thought of a response, the more primitive part of her mind was still telling her to sniff around the car. Fighting that urge was taking some effort on her part. She finally noticed, with a shake of her head, that there were two woman standing beside him. Both were dark haired. One was pale, the other one tanner. One was slender, the other was a bit more voluptuous in a stunning sort of way. Both were dressed in dark clothing, though the smaller of the two was leaning more towards a goth type vibe while the other had a biker chick kind of feel.

"Um," she mumbled before letting out a frustrated sigh with a rub of her face. "That car smells like a dead body," she stated simply, not really caring who the women were and if she should be stating that so bluntly in front of them. She had given up on subtle a LONG time ago and if they were with Dyson coming out of the Dal then they were safe to speak in front of.

"What?" The taller of the two women looked startled at the admission from Simone. It let the redhead know that the car in question belonged to the woman speaking. "How can you tell?" She looked between Simone and the car and Dyson.

Simone tapped the side of her nose to indicate her sense of smell. "It comes with the territory," she said mysteriously. She had a strong feeling that the woman speaking was a Fae, she could smell it all over her mixed with the scent of those in the pub.

Giving a slight nod of her head the woman said, "Okay. You might be able to help as well then."

"Help with what?" Simone cocked her head to the side as the three of them approached her while she continued on towards the car. "I'm Simone by the way," she added as a way of introduction.

"Bo and this is Kenzi," Bo, the older of the two woman, said as she fished her keys out of her pocket a bit surprised at the introduction. She walked around the back of the car to the trunk while Simone took in the singular fact that while Bo was indeed a Fae, the girl, Kenzi, was a human, a young human.

"It's a pleasure. So what happened?" Bo popped the trunk, the smell of fresh death ran rampant through Simone's nose. She had to trample down the wolf inside her as it tried to panic. The most recent dead body she had encountered had been at her hand, and it hadn't been intentional on her part. She managed to control herself as she leaned over and looked into the trunk.

Without much thought, her purse dropped off her arm and would have hit the ground if it weren't for Dyson catching it. Her eyes widened as she leaned farther into the trunk looking at the dead body encased there. It was the body of a Fae she hadn't seen in centuries. She knew they still existed but she hadn't encountered one since she was a young adult.

"Holy crap," she whistled low under her breath. There, in the trunk of the car lay a dead body just as Simone's nose had indicated. The body had no head and had been stabbed through the chest with what she knew to be two broken pieces of a broom handle. The head though, that was what gave away what was in the Fae's trunk.

"First problem," Dyson pointed at the body. "No head."

"Uh, he started that way," Bo said while Simone continued to look at the body in the trunk.

"Yeah, second problem," he leaned his hands on the trunk as Simone walked away from the trunk to the back seat of the car. "It's a Dullahan."

"Okay. Obvious questions...what the hell is a Dullahan?" Simone snorted at the question and the tone used. Bo really was that new to the Fae world if she didn't know what she had managed to kill.

"You could say that they're the mercenaries of the Fae world," Simone started as she poked at the head in the bag in the backseat. When it didn't move she sighed, happy to know it was truly dead. Dullahans were hard to kill. She knew from past experience.

"Over the millennia they evolved the ability to remove their heads," Dyson continued on where Simone had dropped off.

"Like the headless horseman," Bo observed.

Simone came to stand beside Dyson, removing her bag which hung loosely from his hand against the bumper of the car. She crossed her arms as she looked at the body once more. She loved a good history lesson. "They use it to throw fear into their victims," she finished for him.

"As a victim, I can vouch it works."

"They're usually unstoppable, Bo," Dyson told her seriously.

"I wouldn't say that. Clearly she killed it and I've killed a couple in my day," Simone stated with a snort. Kenzi chuckled lightly which earned a smile from the redheaded Fae.

"Well I guess someone forgot to tell this guy," Bo muttered as she continued to look at the body in her trunk.

"Or maybe he wasn't listening," Kenzi joked which made Simone roll her eyes playfully. The girl had some spunk. To have faced a Dullahan and still be able to joke about it, well that took a very strong personality especially for a human. Simone figured, with some time, she could learn to like the girl.

Bo and Dyson didn't quite find her joke funny seeing as they kind of just looked at her as they pushed off from leaning on the car.

"You get it? No head." She tried to explain which had Simone trying not to laugh while shaking her head. "Okay," the girl sighed out softly as Dyson signaled for Bo to follow him.

"I need to talk to you," he stated. "Alone," he added lightly to both Simone and Kenzi. The two of the looked at the duo leaving before looking into the trunk.

"You two got mighty lucky," Simone started which startled the girl beside her. She laughed softly. "Sorry, I can be a bit quiet sometimes. Comes with the territory I suppose."

"I know we got lucky. That thing nearly killed Bo." The girl kicked the ground with her booted foot.

Simone smiled. "If you hadn't been there I believe Bo wouldn't have survived."

"How did you know I was there? I mean Bo could have just picked me up. Are you some kind of pyhsic Fae or something?" Kenzi eyed her with wonder and distrust. An odd mix of emotions but not the worst Simone had ever faced.

With a smile Simone shook her head. "No, I can smell you all over the body. Both you and Bo. You helped her."

"What are you?" The girl questioned, curious now. This had been the second time she had brought up her sense of smell and she knew it made the girl wonder.

"Rude to ask but if you must know I'm a Fae," she answered sarcastically knowing that Kenzi had already figured that out a long time ago.

"Got that, but what kind?" she explained her question a little better so that it wasn't so narrow.

"Again a tad bit rude of you."

"Sorry," Kenzi actually looked embarrassed and didn't push the question any farther.

"Not a problem. So how did you get wrapped up with a Succubus? Are you and her..." Simone made a motion with her hands to explain what she was saying. Though she was a very old Fae some conversations, even between females, weren't comfortable for either party to discuss.

Kenzi made a disgusted face before shaking her head wildly. "No! No! Eck, just no. Bo saved my life a few days ago."

"So you kind of belong to her then?"

"No, I'm just a friend."

Simone nodded her head slightly looking over to where Dyson and Bo were talking. From the distance she was from them she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"So you and Dyson?" The girl suggested having seen the look in her eyes.

"No, well not any more. A long time ago," the redhead said wistfully, a mournful smile playing at her lips as memories danced at the forefront of her mind. "We were different people back then."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

With a smile, Simone sighed, turned around and leaned her backside onto the edge of the trunk. The body didn't seem to bother either of them overly much. "Not so much bad memories as much as older memories I haven't dared to think about. We, me and Dyson, have a complicated past."

"Did you love him?" Kenzi inquired as she began to dig around the pockets of the Dullahan. Simone didn't even bother to ask what she was doing because she knew.

Now that question hit a cord close to the heart. Did she love him? Did she still love him? There were a lot of questions left unanswered that she tried to shove back out of her mind when it concerned Dyson. "I did."

"Do you still love him?" The girl had come up with a hand full of gemstones, shoving them into her top while risking a glance at Simone. The redhead looked away for a second as if to indicate that she saw nothing that was going on.

She finally gave the girl half a smile looking longingly back at Dyson who wasn't even looking at her now. She was thankful for that. "It's been so long, Kenzi, since I thought of that. I don't know. Maybe. We're friends for now, nothing more."

"I think Bo might have a thing for him," the human supplied with a tentative look at the redheaded Fae.

Simone knew the human was testing the waters, trying to get more information out of her. Thankfully she was much older and wiser. She wasn't falling for it. "You're probably right." She confirmed instead throwing the girl off-balance.

"Would it hurt you if..." she didn't finish the sentence.

Simone shrugged, not really sure of the answer just yet. "Maybe, maybe not." She looked over now as Dyson wrote something down before handing the paper to Bo. He walked back to Kenzi and Simone.

"Nice talking to you," Kenzi mumbled before rushing off to meet with Bo, most likely to inform the Fae of the gems she found in the Dullahan's pockets. They had been payment and Simone figured it had something to do with whatever those girls were working on.

"What did you two talk about?" Dyson asked while dialing a number and looking in the trunk. He didn't look interested, not really, in what she and the human had been talking about but she knew that underneath the surface he was dieing to know.

She knew he was calling the cleaners. It was the only real way to get rid of the body legally since it was a clean Fae kill. The Dullahan had gone after Bo and she had not, hopefully, been the target. The death was justified. "We just talked, girl stuff you know."

"Uh huh," he growled out lightly in a teasing manner as he talked before giving her a light nudge with his hand. "Go have Trick make you some tea, I'll be in once I've dealt with this."

Simone laughed, catching both girl's attention, before patting him on the arm affectionately. Bo caught the way Dyson grabbed Simone's hand, holding it lightly in his own as Simone waved with her free hand before turning away. Dyson slowly let the Fae's hand go, a soft linger of contact that neither of them found odd. To Bo it was more than what friends would share, a touch like that spoke volumes to the emotions they had hidden inside them both. Bo couldn't help but feel a little jealous as the other Fae slightly limped her way to the door of the Dal giving Dyson once last smile before entering.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are welcome!**

**A/N: So what did you think? I know there wasn't too much from the episode in here but I have to work Simone slowly into the plot of the show so that it doesn't seem overly forced. I'm working on it. I hope everything in this chapter was done correctly. I'm new to actually working with a show plot, I usually do straight AU not messing with an established plot. So let me know how I did. **

**See you all next time!**


End file.
